Mots croisés
by Baella
Summary: Série de drabbles qu'il faut bien caser quelque part... Nouveau drabble ou l'art de mater une copine qui n'est pas la vôtre et de se faire prendre...
1. Etreintes

L'été, j'ai toujours pleins de petits textes marrants d'écrits... Alors je partage un peu !

**Persos :** Amaryllis la fille de Baian pour ceux qui ne savent pas, référence au Shaina/Baian

**Thème :** comment trouver un beau nom à ses poissons...

**Nombre de mots : **353

* * *

><p>Un poisson. Deux poissons. Trois poissons. Quatre poissons. Un, deux, trois, quatre.<p>

Un deux trois. Quatre. Le mauvais chiffre. Il se moquait d'elle, n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter, même quand elle dormait.

Car Amaryllis aurait préféré qu'ils soient trois ou cinq et non quatre. Trois, c'était un beau chiffre à dire et à faire. Cinq, c'était un joli chiffre à dire et à faire. Quatre, c'est tout de suite plus moche à dire ou à faire. Surtout avec ses lignes toutes droites alors que le cinq avait au moins un demi cercle pour aller avec ses traits tous droits.

Pourtant, dans le gros aquarium qui lui servait de cadeau d'anniversaire, ils auraient dû être cinq. Comme les bougies qu'elle avait soufflé. Mais le dernier était parti en voyage. Seulement, cinq poissons moins un poisson, ça faisait quatre poissons. Et elle trouvait que quatre, en plus d'être moche, il ne représentait pas grand-chose. Sauf les quatre saisons. Mais elle ne voulait pas les appeler Printemps, Eté, Automne et Hiver. Trop facile.

Trois, c'était mieux. C'était le papa, la maman et le bébé. Ou les trois juges, à la rigueur. Mais le troisième juge (qu'elle appelait Rhada) avait un nom trop long et compliqué pour un petit poisson. Ou c'étaient les trois colliers que Katia portait autour du cou.

Cinq, c'était bien aussi. Papa, Shaina, Katia, Isaak et elle. Et si elle appelait un des poissons Isaak ou Katia sans l'autre, il serait très triste sans l'autre pour lui tenir compagnie.

Alors, si elle appelait le premier Baian comme son papa, Shaina et Amaryllis, comment nommer le dernier ? Il serait triste de ne pas avoir un aussi joli nom que ses amis !

Non, c'était trop dur cette question. A moins que…

.

Baian jeta un coup d'œil au salon en se disant que les poissons exotiques avaient un effet apaisant très efficace sur sa fille. Alors qu'il terminait la vaisselle (Shaina en serait ravie) Amaryllis déboula dans la cuisine.

-Papa ? C'est quand que tu fais un bébé avec Shaina ? Et vous allez l'appeler comment ?

Et c'était reparti avec cette histoire !

* * *

><p>Têtue Amaryllis hein ? Elle n'a aucune envie de rester fille unique.<p>

Si y'a des idées de drabbles...


	2. Cadeau empoissonné

Avant toute chose je tient à préciser que je ne suis pas une perverse. Ou un tout petit peu. Enfin bref, un petit drabble sur la relation June/Io plus cette chère Katia qui aime bien emmerder le monde... Certains reconnaitront peut être le clin d'oeil à un passage de _Mystère sous la mer_ où il est question de banane... Parce que Io a l'air d'aimer ça pour une étrange raison...

Vite fait une RAR : leia26 : justement je suis en train d'y travailler, je posterai leur rencontre plus tard ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>C'était une étrange coutume qu'ils avaient-là, songea June en regardant Katia discuter avec animation avec Io. Même s'il s'était assagi, le général aimait bien faire du rentre-dedans aux jolies filles qu'il croisait sauf quand le Caméléon l'accompagnait. Mais c'était quand même agaçant de le voir se retourner parce qu'une nana toute en jambes avait mis un short ou quelque chose comme ça.<p>

Oh ! Avec Katia, il ne se gênait jamais mais il savait que sa petite amie ne dirait rien. Katia était trop amoureuse de son Kraken pour faire autre chose que de taquiner Io. Et puis, à deux ils étaient vraiment tordants. Sans compter qu'un seul mot de sa part et Io arrêterait son délire. Il tenait vraiment à elle…

La discussion entre les eux compères étaient la récente mission d'Isaak en Sibérie pour le compte de Poséidon et dont il avait profité pour passer quelques jours dans l'isba où il s'était si longtemps entrainé. Là où Io s'amusait justement du fait que Katia l'avait suivi et que, surtout, ils avaient été les seuls êtres humains à de nombreux kilomètres à la ronde. Juste tous les deux. Et Katia était très connue pour avoir de sacrés hormones… Dont son amant s'accommodait fort bien au passage…

Et ça, Io ne pouvait pas laisser passer si facilement.

-Alors Katia, tu as fait des _trucs_ avec ta moitié ?

-Demande-toi plutôt ce qu'on a _pas_ fait. Par manque de temps.

Connaissant l'esprit pervers du chilien, c'était tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

-Quels genres de trucs ?

-Oh… Des tas. Tu n'imagines même pas. D'ailleurs, on t'a ramené un cadeau. Fait en profiter June !

Le Caméléon suspendit un instant la lecture de son magazine. Pardon ? Elle aussi se retrouvait incluse dans ce genre de bêtises ? Qu'est-ce que Katia avait fait cette fois ?

Cela dit, vu la petite taille de la boite, emballée, ça ne devait pas être pire que le livre du Kâma-Sûtra que les généraux avaient offert à Isaak pour sa majorité. Milo avait été mort de rire en l'apprenant et Camus avait voulu congeler les fautifs. On ne pervertissait pas son disciple comme ça !

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Scylla.

-Ouvre, tu verras.

Au sourire en coin de Katia, June s'attendait au pire. Elle préféra se planquer derrière son magazine quand Io défit le papier cadeau. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le commentaire de Katia :

-J'avais cru comprendre que tu aimais beaucoup ce parfum… Ca n'a pas été facile d'en trouver, Isaak refusait de m'aider à trouver une boite de capotes à la banane…

* * *

><p>Oui je l'ai fait. Enfin, c'était plutôt Katia mais... Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a fait rire XD<p>

Tomates/critiques/questions ? Non je ne prend pas les bananes, même pour vos beaux yeux ! Faut les envoyer à Io !


	3. Révélations

D'accord je suis anti-sao mais j'assume... Notamment avec cette fic qui, je l'espère, mettra fin à l'image positive que vous pouvez avoir de la cruche...

Mais quel est donc son si terrible secret ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Hyoga s'agenouilla devant sa déesse, le casque de son armure dans la main. Ce qu'il voulait demander était sans doute blasphématoire mais il devait savoir. Coûte que coûte.<p>

-Déesse Athéna, pardonnez ma question mais je voudrais savoir… Après tous ces combats que nous avons livré pour vous…

-Pose ta question sans crainte chevalier, je ne me fâcherai pas quoi que tu demandes.

-Et bien voilà… Comment Seiya a-t-il fait, alors qu'il n'avait jamais appris à tirer à l'arc, a bien pu décocher autant des flèches en plein cœur de ses ennemis ?

Voilà. C'était dit. Maintenant, adviendra que pourra. S'il mourrait, ce ne serait pas sa première visite à Hadès. Juste la dernière d'une longue série. Malgré lui, le Cygne retint son souffle, prêt au pire.

Cependant, Athéna le regarda fixement sans trop comprendre. Puis le déclic se fit.

-Ah ! Ah oui d'accord. Comment Seiya a fait… Je suppose que je peux te le dire… Ou après toutes ces batailles… Et c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais touché d'arc avant… Et puis de manière aussi juste… Oui j'avoue… Ne va pas le répéter à tout le monde mais… On a un peu triché.

-Pardon ? Vous avez _triché_ ?

-Ben oui. La déesse de la Sagesse semblait mal à l'aise. Tu comprends, le sort de la Terre était en jeu et… Enfin tu connais Seiya, c'était trop risqué. Alors j'ai un peu bidouillé pour minimiser les risques en plantage en utilisant un moyen détourné pour empêcher Seiya de tirer la flèche.

-Mais…

-Oui je sais, en apparence c'était Seiya. Ca c'est la version officielle. Officieusement, c'était Aioros par le biais de son armure qui tirait. Tu comprends, il s'est entrainé toute sa vie et en plus c'était l'un de mes chevaliers les plus fidèles. Et à la fin de chaque bataille, j'attrapais Seiya pour modifier sa mémoire…

-Ah… C'est pour ça que c'était toujours lui le premier à se faire soigner…

-En effet, concéda

-Et c'est pour ça aussi que vous preniez plus de ses nouvelles que des nôtres.

-Effectivement…

-Et c'est également pour cette raison que vous lui avez interdit d'utiliser l'armure d'or si ce n'était pas elle qui venait à lui !

-Oui bon ça va, pas la peine de faire ta crise de jalousie ! T'es pas vraiment bien placé pour me le dire avec ton complexe d'Oedipe ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Tu imagines ce que ça aurait donné si Seiya avait dû tirer pour de vrai, tout seul, sans entrainement ?

-Bien sûr je comprend… Juste une dernière chose… A Elysion…

-Mémoire ancestrale, répondit rapidement la déesse à la manière d'un automate.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-En gros, c'est toute la mémoire condensée de ses anciennes réincarnations qui se réveille pour limiter les dégâts. Disons qu'au fil de ses réincarnations, la taille de son cerveau semble régresser alors…

-Ah oui bien sûr, un héros aussi… ignare si je puis dire, a besoin de compenser son manque de réflexion par d'autres moyens…

-Tout à fait. As-tu d'autres questions ?

-Non. Je vous remercie de votre confiance déesse. Avec votre permission…

-Tu peux te retirer.

Une fois son chevalier parti, la déesse essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front. Ouf ! Pendant un instant, elle avait cru qu'il avait découvert son plus terrible secret. Bon, personne à droite, personne à gauche. Pas de chevalier caché quelque part prêt à intervenir en cas de soucis. Pas d'audience de prévue…

Elle tira d'une poche cousue sous sa robe une console et l'alluma pour reprendre sa partie. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si les gens avaient appris qu'elle aimait jouer à Tétris en attendant que ses chevaliers fassent le sale boulot, s'en était fini de son image de déesse toute puissante. Bien sûr, ça avait été très délicat aux Enfers de jouer sans que Shaka le remarque mais elle l'avait fait ! Il fallait comprendre, quand on était kidnappée et qu'il fallait attendre de longues heures, si on ne voulait pas mourir d'ennui on cherchait un truc à faire.

De toute façon, le cerveau d'une femme pouvait faire deux choses en même temps. A savoir, jouer aux jeux vidéos et prier.

Bon, c'était pas tout ça mais elle avait un record à refaire. La faute à Poséidon qui avait bousillé sa console en lui balançant de l'eau salée dessus ! Trois jours sans dormir pour l'atteindre qu'il lui avait fallut !

* * *

><p>Oui Athéna joue à Tétris au lieu d'aller aider ses chevaliers... Comment ça je suis méchante ? Mais avouez que y'a un fond de vérité XD<p>

Review ?


	4. Détecteur de bêtises

Et un nouveau drabble, un ! Celui-ci est basé sur le couple Baian/Shaina avec la présence d'Amaryllis qui je le précise pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la fic _Mystère sous la mer_ est la fille de Baian qu'il a eut avec une autre que Shaina... avant de la rencontrer quand même !

Bon une réponse aux reviews avant de commencer :

leia26 : le cas de Seiya hein... dans un prochain drabble je raconterai ça *regarde la pile de drabbles à poster* ouais je ferais ça

manganiark : oui maintenant tu sais pourquoi Seiya est aussi stupide... tu crois que si on confisque à Athéna sa console elle va arrêter de se faire enlever ?

* * *

><p>Amaryllis avait fait une bêtise, songea Baian immédiatement en se réveillant ce dimanche matin. Il était huit heures, il ne travaillait pas et Shaina était venue passer la nuit chez lui. Chacun de ces éléments séparément suffisait pour qu'Amaryllis vienne l'embêter pour finir sa nuit dans le grand lit. Ou bien qu'elle réclame son petit-déjeuner. Ou qu'elle se manifeste d'une quelconque façon.<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, il pouvait craindre le pire. Et même si son appartement était -en théorie- sécurisé au maximum pour un jeune enfant, le risque zéro n'existait pas.

Le général se leva avec un soupir.

-Où tu vas ? Demanda Shaina en ouvrant un œil.

-Voir ce que fait Amaryllis. Je te parie mon écaille qu'elle a fait une bêtise.

-Pari plutôt des tours de vaisselles.

Baian lui adressa un sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon. Ah… L'aquarium. Depuis qu'elle avait eu ses poissons exotiques pour son anniversaire, Amaryllis passait son temps à les regarder ou à les dessiner. C'était même devenu une passion chez elle au point de demander à se faire emmener aux grands aquariums. Et elle prenait très au sérieux sa responsabilité qui visait à donner à manger tous les matins à ses petits protégés.

Tout ce calme était tout de même étrange. Le début de l'âge de raison ? Avec un peu de chance…

-Papa ! Fit la fillette en le voyant. Ils ont faim les poissons !

-J'arrive…

Une fois les paillettes mises dans l'eau, Amaryllis se rassit sur son coussin pour continuer à regarder ses poissons. Ils étaient trop beaux !

Pour Baian, il ne se sentait pas le courage de retourner se coucher. Il était sûr pourtant… Bon, tant pis.

Shaina l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Tu vois qu'elle peut être calme sans faire de bêtises.

-Tant mieux.

Il venait de se recoucher quand il entendit un bruit de verre qui casse venant de la cuisine. En fait, il avait raison.

-Amaryllis !

-Mais c'est le pot qui est tombé tout seul ! Protesta-t-elle du haut de sa chaise quand son père fit irruption avec Shaina dans la cuisine. Moi j'ai rien fait !

Dit-elle avec la petite auréole au-dessus de la tête. Bon ben y'avait plus de Nutella et le pot n'avait même pas été ouvert. Peut être que la prochaine fois, Shaina l'écouterait lui et non Katia et qu'elle n'achèterait pas de Nutella pour remplacer le beurre d'érable ? Hum... Non aucune chance.

* * *

><p>Oui les hommes ont ce genre d'instinct... Après l'intuition féminine, la masculine... Mais laquelle est la plus efficace ? Faudrait comparer un jour...<p>

Votre avis sur la question ?


	5. qui part à la chasse

Un nouveau petit OS... Sur Marine et Aiolia cette fois ! Pas très romantique, juste humoristique... Voyez-vous même !

Mais avant ça, une réponse aux reviews :

leia26 : oui vraiment dommage pour le nutella... toujours pa motivé(e) pour t'inscrire sur le site ? *sourire innocent*

manganiark : le seul moyen de savoir, c'est d'essayer ! quoi que vu ce qui arrive aux dieux qui l'ont fait, ça doit réduire la liste des candidats. ah non je crois pas que Baian soit d'accord pour offrir un vrai requin à sa fille. y'aura pas assez de place de toute façon ! (quoi que Shaina pourrait bien le menacer avec s'il refuse de faire la vaisselle...)

Merci à toutes (et à tous si y'a) pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !

Résumé : ou comment Marine va montrer qui porte la culotte dans son couple...

* * *

><p>Tranquillement allongé sur le canapé, Aiolia zappait tout en ponctuant son occupation de nombreux soupirs d'ennui. Y'avait rien à la télé. Pas de foot, pas de rugby, pas de tennis, pas de golf, pas de base-ball, pas de natation… Rien niveau sport. Pareil pour les films. Que des trucs à l'eau de rose. Visiblement les femmes étaient assez nombreuses pour qu'on se préoccupe de mettre des navets comme ça. Et niveau séries… <em>Les feux de l'amour<em>. Beurk !

-Aiolia !

Le Lion sursauta, éteignit la télé, planqua la télécommande sous un coussin et attrapa un magazine de voitures qui traînait sur la table basse.

-Oui mon amour ? Fit-il comme s'il n'avait fait _que_ lire bien sagement.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tes affaires sales dans la salle de bains tu peux pas les mettre dans la corbeille ? Et tes chaussures ? T'en as trois paires avec tes chaussettes dedans qui trainent dans l'entrée ! Et ton armure ? Elle est pleine de poussière dans les coins ! Je t'avais dit de passer au moins un coup de karcher, flemme ou pas de le faire ! Et la vaisselle ! Tu vas la faire un jour ? Ca fait trois jours que tu dis que tu vas la faire !

-Mais Marine…

-Tu es encore là ?

-N… Non pas du tout ! J'y vais tout de suite !

-Et tu étendras le linge tant qu'à faire ! Et tu iras faire les courses !

-Oui !

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que son homme découvrait les joies du ménage, Marine retira ses chaussures, mit ses chaussettes dedans pour se retrouver nu-pieds, s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, récupéra la télécommande et alluma la télé avec un soupir. Ah ! Ca faisait du bien de décompresser un peu ! Et ce que ça faisait du bien que de regarder les _Frères Scott_ sans quelqu'un pour dire qu'il ne comprenait rien ou que c'était vraiment nul à chier ces histoires de gonzesses.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour regarder en paix sa série préférée ? Oh sans doute beaucoup de choses… Comme mettre de la graisse sur l'armure du Lion, qu'Athéna lui pardonne, mais _les Frères Scott_, c'était sacré.

* * *

><p>Quoi vous n'aimez pas <em>les Frères Scott<em> ? Remarque j'ai jamais regardé XD

Vous auriez préféré quoi à la place ?


	6. Famille

Un petit drabble assez court... Sur un guerrier divin parce qu'on les voit vraiment très peu... Pauvre Siegfried !

Une réponse aux reviews rapide :

manganiark : t'en fais pas pour Aiolia, une soucoupe de lait et Marine est pardonnée !

Rappel : Amaryllis est la fille de Baian mais elle n'apparait, ni dans la série, ni dans le manga.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Siegfried n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il apportait juste un message à Poséidon de la part d'Hilda quand la gosse l'avait vu. Non contente de le regarder fixement et de le suivre partout parce qu'elle voulait toucher son écaille (bien qu'il lui ait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une robe divine), il avait fallut qu'elle lui trouve un air de ressemblance avec son père. Suivant une logique infantile, elle en avait conclu qu'il devait être le frère de son papa. Donc son oncle à elle. Ce qui était chouette vu qu'elle n'en avait pas. Si bien que le dragon se retrouva à traverser en sens inverse le Sanctuaire sous-marin avec une gamine accrochée à sa jambe qui l'appelait en continu avec affection « tonton ». La prochaine fois, il enverrait quelqu'un d'autre porter les messages.<p>

Albérick ? Non pauvre gosse, il allait la traumatiser.

Thor ? Ah non il allait lui marcher dessus sans faire exprès !

Fenril ? Il détestait la foule.

Hagen ? Mauvaise idée, il avait une peur panique (assez drôle à voir) des enfants.

Syd ? Non il était toujours collé à son jumeau.

Bud ? Non plus, il était toujours en vadrouille.

Mime ? Pour balancer son requiem sur la pauvre petite ?

Non vraiment, Siegfried n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la prochaine fois, ce serait Poséidon qui enverrait un émissaire...

* * *

><p>Comment ça je suis méchante avec Siegfried ? Mais non !<p>

Si ?


	7. chewing gum

Et un nouveau drabble, un ! Parce que j'aime bien les couples avec des OC... (nan mais pour mettre quelques couples hétéros on est obligés d'inventer des filles...) et que j'aime bien ce couple...

Isaak/Katia (perso OC, je doute qu'elle soit dans la série lol)

Réponse aux reviews avant de commencer :

manganiark : oui le calamar surgelé c'est bon... mais je crois qu'Isaak ne trouve pas ça très drôle...

* * *

><p>Cette histoire faisait rire sous cape Milo. Pas méchamment bien sûr mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque quand il avait remarqué ce tout petit détail… Tout avait commencé quand Katia avait pris une boite de chewing-gum pour en mâcher un. Milo l'avait vu jeter le paquet à la poubelle ensuite. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était vide. Donc il n'y en avait plus. <em>Par conséquent,<em> Katia était la seule à avoir un chewing-gum à la menthe glaciale. Le Scorpion le savait que Camus n'en achetait jamais et que seul Isaak en prenait. Pas de soucis pour ça.

Le dernier chewing-gum se trouvait ainsi dans la bouche de Katia. Qui le mâchait.

Ensuite les choses devenaient plus intéressantes… Le temps de regarder ailleurs, la bouche de Katia était vide. Elle devait l'avoir jeté, supposa de manière logique le huitième gardien. Oui mais… Deux secondes plus tard, Isaak mâchonnait un chewing-gum tout en lisant bien sagement un livre. Or comme expliqué plus haut, il n'y en avait plus. Ce qui voulait dire, par conséquent, que le chewing-gum de la jeune femme s'était retrouvée dans la bouche de son Kraken. Et selon le grec, pas en se téléportant.

Bon d'accord. Ils avaient le droit de s'embrasser. Oui ils s'étaient embrassé. Parce qu'Isaak était le disciple de Camus. Et son Camus, comme Hyoga et Isaak, n'aimait pas trop toucher un chewing-gum déjà mâché avec les doigts. Sauf quand c'était leur salive dessus et qu'ils le jetaient à la poubelle. Mais Milo voyait très mal Katia le passer à la main à son chéri. Elle n'avait sans doute pas fait exprès de le lui passer.

Jusque-là, ça ne valait pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin. Et voilà que près d'une heure après, la bouche d'Isaak était vide et il n'avait pas quitté le canapé. Etant bien élevé (on sentait toujours la trace du Verseau dans son éducation) il ne l'avait ni jeté par terre ni collé au canapé. Et encore moins avalé (toujours le français et son éducation). Instinctivement, le Scorpion se tourna vers Katia. Bingo ! Elle mâchait un truc. Là Milo ricanait. Et comble du comble, deux bonnes heures et quelques échanges plus tard, Hyoga râla que quelqu'un avait encore fini le paquet et que pour une fois qu'il y avait des chewing-gums, lui n'y avait pas droit ! Le Scorpion ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion :

-Tu fais comme ton frère et ta belle-sœur Hyoga. Tu partages, chacun son tour !

-Pas question, je partage qu'avec doudou, protesta la jeune femme avec un sourire qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée.

* * *

><p>Vous ne pourrez plus regarder un chewing-gum ou quelqu'un en mâcher un de la même façon ? Ca veut dire que mon drabble est réussi .<p>

Plus sérieusement, vous en pensez quoi ?


	8. petit moment de détente

Tatadada ! Et un nouveau drabble sur Kanon ! Un !

Bon je crains de casser un peu son image mais j'assume. Parce que même les chevaliers, spectres et marinas ont besoin de souffler de temps en temps...

Réponse aux reviews :

leia26 : effectivement ça arrive au moins une fois dans sa vie... faut juste pas se faire prendre par Milo...

manganiark : non mais les nordiques, les Verseaux *sort* un chewing-gum atlante ? jamais vu mais si j'en trouve un je fais signe !

Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Alors si le six était un « z » et le onze un « b » et que comme on lui avait déjà donné le quatorze qui était un « r » en sachant que le quatre était un « e »… Oui ça donnait « zèbre » comme mot. Ah ! Oui c'était bon… Un mot révélant une lettre, il pouvait compléter la grille… Tient, le hasard avait un sens de l'humour tordu, le dernier mot qu'il trouvait était « enflure ». Pas top pour un jeu de réflexion. Allez, maintenant les sodokus après les mots codés…<p>

Kanon finit par retourner à son bureau une fois les jeux du journal tous faits et vérifiés. Tout bon !

Kasa l'y attendait. Il regarda le journal d'un drôle d'air.

-Tu sais Kanon, quand je t'ai conseillé de prendre dans la journée un moment pour te détendre je ne pensais pas que tu en viendrais là…

Le dragon des mers se rassit dans son fauteuil, plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été en le quittant. Il en soupira même d'aise.

-…On fait tous des trucs comme ça. Io boxe son frangin; Sorrento écoute de la musique; Isaak je préfère pas savoir comment il se détend, il est trop sérieux pour l'être vraiment; Baian jette des fléchettes sur le poster punaisé sur sa porte; Krishna dessine et pour ma part je vais fumer même si pour les poumons c'est pas top mais quand même Kanon… Passer plus d'une heure par jour à s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour lire et faire les jeux du journal c'est…

-Le seul endroit où je suis vraiment sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Même en cas d'extrême urgence.

On pouvait être le frère d'un demi-dieu et l'ancien futur maitre du monde, avoir perverti son jumeau qui était pourtant le parangon du parfait chevalier, manipulé un dieu, tenu tête à un des trois Juges et aidé dans la bataille contre Hadès, parfois on avait besoin de souffler.

* * *

><p>Voilà... Alors ?<p>

Et si il y a des choses que vous voudriez que je fasse, faites-moi signe !


	9. les dangers des jeux vidéos

Me revoilà avec mon délire sur Mario ! Et un nouveau drabble aussi... Enfin voilà quoi !

Sinon je tiens à préciser que les OC cités sont respectivement :

Liliane dite Lili, apprentie d'Aphrodite, environ quatre ans.

Lucas, fils et apprenti de Shura, trois ans environ.

Amaryllis, fille de Baian (mais siiiiii ! le général !) environ cinq ans.

* * *

><p>Maintenant la RAR :<p>

manganiark : oh vu la taille du Sanctuaire sous-marin, doit y'avoir pas mal de toilettes ! heureusement ! et pour la durée de la pose... vu tout ce qu'il doit faire, il a bien le droit non ? lol ! ouvre l'oeil, je compte sur toi !

leia26 : un OS Kanon/Amaryllis ? oh je peux faire ça ^^

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Aioros, fidèle serviteur de la déesse Athéna prêt à risque sa vie pour elle était en train de se prendre la pâtée du siècle. C'était pas possible. Comment un chevalier couvert de gloire comme lui pouvait-il perdre comme ça ? Grr !<p>

-Bowser, j'aurais ta peau !

Tout à son jeu vidéo, le Sagittaire ne remarqua pas les trois petites ombres qui se glissèrent dans son salon pour se séparer ensuite. La première se dirigea vers la salle de bains et fit demi-tour en ne trouvant rien. La seconde gagna la chambre mais mis à part du linge sale, il n'y avait rien d'autre. La troisième trouva les toilettes… Pas très propres. Bonjour l'odeur !

Le trio se retrouva dans le salon, déconcerté. Rien !

-Pas miam ? Demanda Lucas.

-Chut ! Firent en chœur Liliane et Amaryllis.

Aioros mit son jeu sur pause et regarda vite fait par-dessus son épaule. Il ne vit pas les enfants cachés derrière le canapé. Le bonheur d'être petit !

Bah, songea l'archer. C'était juste son cerveau qui s'attendait à être dérangé en pleine partie. Allez, à l'assaut du boss final ! Il lui restait encore pas mal de vies !

Une fois sûr que le gardien des lieux eut de nouveau reporté son attention sur son occupation, le trio se faufila jusqu'à une autre porte. La cuisine. Ah ! C'était là ! Et ce qu'ils cherchaient était justement sur la table ! Amaryllis grimpa sur une chaise pour pousser le trésor jusqu'à son amie Lili qui récupéra le gros pot pour le poser par terre pour ne pas le casser. L'apprentie Poisson fit sauter le couvercle sous le regard gourmand de Lucas qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

-Miam, répétait le mini-Capricorne.

Amaryllis descendit de son perchoir au moment où le couvercle terminait par terre. Le trio attaqua sans attendre. Il n'y avait qu'Aioros pour oublier de mettre à l'abri son pot de Nutella !

-Aioros ? Demanda un Shaka très gêné, aurais-tu vu Liliane, Amaryllis et Lucas ?

La réincarnation de Bouddha avait laissé les enfants à leurs coloriages pour méditer un peu, sûr qu'ils ne pourraient pas ouvrir la porte de son salon. Or quand il avait fini sa méditation, il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui manquait les trois têtes blondes qu'il devait surveiller.

Si leurs parents respectifs l'apprenaient, il était mort. Sûr que les enfants n'étaient pas au temple du Lion avec Marine qui les aurait immédiatement repéré pour venir l'engueuler de mal les surveiller, il était monté jusqu'à trouver un temple avec une porte ouverte.

-Les petits ? Nan pas vu ! Si je les vois, je te fais signe.

-Je te remercie Aioros.

La Vierge allait partir quand il entendit des rires. L'hindou jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine et manqua de pousser un cri digne du signe qu'il représentait.

Qu'est-ce que le trio infernal faisait dans la cuisine du neuvième temple à se gaver et se barbouiller de Nutella en riant ?

* * *

><p>Les enfants sont quelques fois plus malins que les adultes... Shaka est décidément une très mauvaise nounou !<p>

Des tomates ? Ou des fleurs ? Ou du nutella ? A moins que vous ne vouliez un OS en particulier ?


	10. migraines

Un petit drabble pour vos beaux yeux... Encore du Baian/Shaina XD Mais au moins, j'aurais au moins un couple (très) rare !

Sinon, réponse aux reviews :

manganiark : toujours fidèle au poste hein ? mais non ! sous la douche c'est mieux ! merci pour la correction, effectivement j'ai confondu les deux... et non je ne crois pas qu'Aphrodite mange du nutella, ça le ferait grossir ! oui Shaka croit que les enfants sont plus innocents qu'ils ne le sont en réalité... oui, monter sur une chaise et hurler aux enfants de faire partir la petite souris ? les enfants sont toujours bien renseignés sur les cachettes des bonnes choses...

Leia26 : en effet, Shaka en nounou... *passe la cuillère* bon appétit !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>S'il y avait une chose que Baian redoutait, c'étaient les migraines. Les siennes en fait. En plus de lui marteler le crâne de manière impitoyable pendant des heures, elles résistaient à l'aspirine et à tout autre médicament. Ces maux de tête, violents au point qu'il en avait presque envie de vomir voire de se taper la tête contre les murs le laissaient groggy comme un boxeur qui a prit trop de coups. Bien entendu, ça arrivait toujours au mauvais moment. Fallait dire qu'il était toujours débordé aussi. Sa fille, son poste de médecin qui l'appelait à toute heure du jour ou parfois de la nuit, son rang de général… Tout cela l'épuisait malgré les doses de caféines qu'il ingurgitait à longueur de temps dès le réveil. Et la fatigue les déclenchait encore plus facilement. Oh joie…<p>

Alors quand Shaina le vit rentrer, les yeux vitreux, vaseux… elle prit les choses en main.

D'abord, elle demanda à Amaryllis de faire moins de bruit. Ensuite, elle traina le général jusqu'à sa chambre, le déshabilla et le mit au lit. Après cela, elle lui apporta un cachet d'aspirine avec un verre d'eau et un gant de toilette dans lequel elle avait mis de la glace.

Quoi qu'elle en dise, Shaina était un ange. Peut être pas tombé du ciel (quoi que) mais son ange à lui.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Des volontaires pour dorloter Baian ? Ou vous préfèrez soigner quelqu'un d'autre ? (y'a le choix en beaux gosses...)<p> 


	11. masques

Drabble très court... J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira, celui-ci me tient très à coeur...

Alors réponse aux reviews :

leia26 : déjà merci à toi d'être aussi fidèle ^^ oh pourquoi se casser la tête ? chouchoute les tous !

manganiark : y'a pas que les enfants qui savent où sont les bonnes choses... mais y'a qu'eux pour aller les chercher ! oui tu résumes bien ce que ressens Baian... le pauvre en effet ! vas y, fait-toi plaisir !

* * *

><p>Joie, tristesse, colère, jalousie, amour…Il y avait tellement de nuances possibles aucun masque ne pouvait se ressembler.<p>

L'ancien Deathmask observa avec attention l'étalage du marchand vénitien. Toute sa vie, il avait vécu avec le souvenir d'un carnaval de Venise et ses costumes colorés. Et ce type avec un masque symbolisant la souffrance… Ce masque l'avait tant fasciné que bien des années plus tard, il se mit à collectionner les visages de ses victimes, déformés par la souffrance et à les utiliser pour décorer ses murs.

Aujourd'hui encore, il restait fasciné par les masques. Seulement, il avait comprit une chose : aussi variée que soient les masques et leur expression figée, rien n'était aussi unique qu'un visage humain.

Joie de vivre, joie d'un instant. Tristesse d'un père, tristesse d'une mère. Colère noire, colère aveugle. Jalousie d'une réussite. Jalousie d'un ami. Amour profond, amour à sens unique…

Aucun masque ne pouvait être semblable à un véritable visage.

C'était sans doute pour cela que les photos avaient remplacé les masques et l'appareil photos, les couteaux.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vous pourrez voir des masques de la même façon ? Oui ? Alors mon drabble est à refaire XD<p> 


	12. Animaux

Et hop ! Un nouveau drabble ! Visiblement, le drabble précédant a eu du succès... j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi !

Réponses aux reviews :

leia26 : "le petit DM"? je ne sais pas si DM est "petit" mais oui, DM doit être bien chouchouté ;p

manganiark : oui tu as le droit de te servir de Shaka comme d'un coussin ! profite !

* * *

><p>Pirouette le cochon d'Inde sauvé d'un restaurant glauque qui méritait son nom. Titi le labrador récupéré avant qu'il ne soit noyé parce que le plus faible de sa portée qui avait bien rattrapé ses frères et sœurs. Cacatoès le perroquet (certains avaient un drôle d'humour) un héritage de la grand-mère. Hugo le poisson rouge trouvé dans un bar miteux où il nageait dans un aquarium rempli de bière qui résistait drôlement bien. Castor le chat sans queue recueilli dans un rue. Minnie la souris sauvée du laboratoire qui ne supportait pas le fromage…<p>

Six. Ok, songea Sorrento tout en recomptant les animaux. Il ne manquait personne et tout le monde avait eu sa bouffe. Le général pouvait retourner à ses occupations.

Kasa était bien gentil de s'occuper d'animaux que personne ne voulait mais à chaque fois qu'il devait partir en mission, qui devait se taper tout le boulot ?

Io avait bien assez de boulot comme ça. Baian devait tenir Amaryllis éloignée d'eux depuis qu'elle avait essayé de faire des « coiffures » à toutes les bestioles à poil long. Kanon préférait ne pas en entendre parler. Isaak n'acceptait _que_ de dépanner en cas d'urgence. Krishna était allergique aux poils de chats. Ne restait plus que Sorrento. Qui a chaque fois finissait par céder par bon cœur. Et se jurait que la prochaine fois, il dirait non.

Encore loupé. Mais bon, songea la Sirène en refermant la porte derrière lui. Tout ceci avait un avantage… Il arrivait toujours à avoir un après-midi rien que pour lui quand il se retrouvait à s'occuper de la ménagerie du portugais. Et ça, ça c'était vraiment pas négligeable.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Bon j'ai essayé d'en faire un sur un personnage qu'on croise peu, j'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même...<p> 


	13. Parties gagnantes

*Rire sardonique* me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

...

Mauvaise réplique XD enfin me revoici avec un nouveau drabble. Parce que vous avez été sages, vous avez le droit d'en avoir un autre...

Aujourd'hui, nous avons DEUX reviews anonymes (oui y'a des gens qui laissent des coms et qui pourtant sont pas inscrits) doooooonc :

manganiark (à force je sais écrire ton nom sans regarder XD) : ah mais c'est qu'ils veulent leur bouffe les zozos... et non, Sorrento ne se préoccupe pas de ce que mangent les autres généraux XD et tu as oublié Charles le cheval et puis Jackie le... heu... très bonne question... *sort aussi*

: tu as raison, on ne s'ennuie pas au Sanctuaire sous-marin... et le calme est effectivement apprécié de temps en temps...

* * *

><p>June jeta un coup d'œil au jeu d'Io. Elle était bien incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'un bon ou d'un mauvais jeu. Fallait dire qu'ils changeaient tout le temps de jeu de cartes ces généraux. Après la belote, le poker, les batailles… Maintenant, ils jouaient au rami comme s'ils avaient le sort de l'humanité entre les mains.<p>

Kanon était impassible, Katia regardait tout le monde avec l'air de savoir qui avait quoi dans son jeu (cela dit, vu tous les trucs qu'elle avait en réserve, ça ne l'aurait étonné queà moitié), Kasa dévisageait tour à tour chacun de ses adversaires… Et Io avait un sourire en coin. Le sourire même. Celui qui indiquait que quelque chose lui plaisait en détriment des autres... Pas bon ça.

-Bon tout le monde, lâcha Scylla. Je suis désolé, c'est le premier tour où on peut poser et je vais vous coller à tous cent cinquante points.

Et il posa d'un coup toutes ses cartes sauf une qu'il jeta. Ensuite il tapa sur la table et se leva sous les cris d'indignations de ses pairs.

-Bon tout le monde, je me suis bien amusé avec vous mais là je vais aller me coucher, je me lève tôt demain. Katia, Kasa, ne laissez pas Kanon gagner à tous les coups !

June croisa son regard malicieux. Il avait peut être battu ses amis aux cartes mais ce soir, il y avait une autre partie qu'il comptait bien gagner. Pas de cartes mais si la chance continuait de lui sourire…

June frissonna malgré elle. La soirée à venir serait très intéressante à n'en pas douter. Ils n'allaient peut être pas tellement dormir tous les deux...

* * *

><p>Y'en a qui vont jouer à la bête à deux dos *fuit* désolée, pas possible de résister. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plut...<p>

Petite précision pour ce qui est du rami aux cartes. On pioche une carte et on en jette une autre pendant trois tours puis si on peut faire une suite, on pose tout en se débarassant d'une carte à la fin de son tour. Si on arrive à se débarasser de toutes ses cartes alors qu'un ou plusieurs de ses adversaires a encore toutes ses cartes, il(s) se retrouve(ent) avec cinq cent points. Ca fait mal...

Io est sadique *sort*

review ?


	14. Bébé

Et me revoilà ! Un nouveau drabble Shaina/Baian ! Amaryllis va encore leur en faire baver...

Petite précision (je l'ai déjà fait avant mais je reprécise au cas où quelqu'un ne l'ai pas vu) : Amaryllis est un perso inventé, c'est la fille de Baian qu'il a eut avec une ex (et non, elle n'appelle pas Shaina "maman"), elle a environ cinq ans et... un certain franc parlé... Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir...

Sinon, réponse aux reviews !

leia26 : oui Io aime en mettre plein la vue à June... et à te lire, on pourrait presque croire qu'il ne gagne jamais aux cartes XD

manganiark : flemmarde va ! m'enfin t'es fidèle, c'est déjà ça ! ah bien vu le coup du Marina pas frais... surtout un général quoi... mais oui tu es sage !

eternyti : bon et bien tu auras découvert un jeu de cartes XD et oui, il faut bien s'occuper, surtout sous la mer...

* * *

><p>Ca n'allait pas. Tout cela durait depuis trop longtemps ! Amaryllis regarda ses doigts pour compter. Juillet. Aout. Septembre. Octobre. Novembre. Décembre. Janvier. Février. Huit ! Ca faisait huit mois que son papa chéri d'amour qu'elle aimait fort fort fort était avec Shaina, son amoureuse. Alors pourquoi ils faisaient pas de bébé ? C'était chouette d'avoir un papa et une maman rien que pour elle. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une bêtise, tout le monde savait que c'était elle ! Pas juste ! Alors maintenant elle allait prendre les choses en main !<p>

Très contente d'elle, Amaryllis descendit des marches du pilier où elle s'était assise pour réfléchir. Phase _une_ du plan _b_ comme _bébé_.

.

Baian était en train de boire son énième café de la journée quand Amaryllis le trouva.

-Papa ?

-Quoi ?

-Papa… Comment on fait les bébés ?

Le général manqua de s'étrangler avec sa boisson, toussa pendant de longues minutes avant de fixer sa fille. Puis il hasarda une histoire de petit oiseau, de graine et de fleur. La fillette de cinq ans l'écouta puis s'éloigna, satisfaite. Phase _deux_ maintenant !

.

Shaina était en train de regarder la collection été pour les enfants en se disant qu'Amaryllis serait vraiment adorable habillée comme ça quand la petite fille la trouva.

-Shaina ?

-Oui ma puce ?

-Comment on fait les bébés ?

La serpente ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se réfugier à toute vitesse derrière une histoire de cigogne. Là encore, Amaryllis l'écouta très attentivement avant de s'éloigner.

.

Kanon traversait rapidement les couloirs du pilier de Poséidon pour aller à une réunion quand il croisa Amaryllis qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Son statut de fille de général faisait d'elle la petite protégée du Sanctuaire sous-marin ce qui arrêta le dragon des mers.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Ah Kanon tu tombes bien ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! C'est super méga trop important !

-Quoi donc ?

-Je sais pourquoi papa et Shaina ils ont pas de bébé tous les deux !

Qui s'était tapé l'explication des moyens de contraceptions ? Elle avait cinq ans quoi ! A cet âge on n'aimait pas les trucs de scientifiques ! Pff ! Franchement !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben quand je leur ai demandé, ils m'ont pas répondu pareil. Ca veut dire qu'ils sont pas d'accord sur comment on fait ! C'est même pire ! Papa il a oublié comment on fait les bébés ! Et comme Shaina elle en a pas, elle sait pas comment on fait !

En fait il s'inquiétait pour rien.

-Tu as raison, c'est très grave, admit très sérieusement le général.

-Tu veux bien leur expliquer comment on fait ? S'il te plait ?

Celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et elle faisait mal ! Repli !

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Ben t'es le plus vieux ! Alors tu dois savoir plein de choses ! Sauf si… Cette tête là c'était mauvais signe. Sauf si tu sais pas toi aussi ! Oh ! C'est pour ça que t'as pas d'amoureuse ?

Effectivement ça faisait mal. Comment lui expliquer ? Elle était un peu petite pour qu'on lui explique que certains hommes préféraient les hommes. Oh tient son sauveur qui passait.

-Et si tu demandais plutôt à Isaak comment on fait ?

Elle le dévisagea puis couru à la rencontre du Kraken.

-Isaaaak ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! Comment on fait les bébés ? C'est super trop important que tu me dises comment on fait ! Et je veux pas que tu me dises des trucs pas vrais sur les cigognes et les graines ! T'as intérêt à me dire la vérité d'accord ?

Mais… Mais… Pourquoi lui d'abord ? D'accord il lisait beaucoup et Amaryllis pensait à cause de ça qu'il savait tout mais là… En plus il avait une réunion là…

-Ecoute là je suis un peu pris au dépourvu et pressé. Il faut que j'y aille, on verra plus tard d'accord ?

Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait quelqu'un pour lui expliquer ou un jeu qui lui ferait oublier tout ça… Fallait y croire !

-Bon d'accord… Alors je vais demander à… Io ! Comment on fait les bébés ?

Amaryllis et sa manie de poser des questions à voix haute dans un couloir noir de monde. Traumatisant.

* * *

><p>A mon avis, Amaryllis va rester la seule enfant du Sanctuaire sous-marin pendant un petit moment...<p>

J'espère que ça vous aura plut...


	15. nouveau copain

Et hop ! Un nouveau drabble ! J'espère que tout le monde profite bien de ce jour férié pour se reposer...

Donc, danc ce drabble, un Isaak/Katia. OC si vous préférez. Que vous dire d'elle ? Elle apparait dans _Mystère sous la mer_ et _Hécate, déesse de la magie pour me venger !_ Et non, je ne vous raconterai pas ce qui se passe dans ces fics et encore moins comment ça se finit... nan mais !

Sinon, que vous dire d'elle ? Elle a un chinchilla qu'elle a appelé Camus (pour emmerder le Verseau et aussi parce qu'elle aime bien l'auteur). Ah ! Et quand je parle des yeux d'Isaak... C'est une façon de parler hein ?

Maintenant, RAR (réponses aux reviews) :

leia26 : oui pauvre Amaryllis... peut être que pour Noël elle va commander un petit frère ou une petite soeur ? *sort*

manganiark : non tu n'es pas un chien... et les chiens ne ronronnent pas... je crois ? t'en fais pas, Amaryllis va gérer le petit frère (ou la petite soeur ?). oui ça craint pour un général de boire la tasse *note ça dans sa liste de répliques drôles* ah oui, les spectres aussi devraient s'y coller...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Alors là non ! C'est hors de question ! Tu rêves là Katia !<p>

La jeune femme faisait face à son Kraken de petit ami. Et c'est qu'il campait sur ses positions l'animal ! Le céphalopode précisément… Enfin peu importe.

Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour… Un chinchilla. Non, Camus le chinchilla, élève de David Copperfiel se portait à merveille. La preuve, il grignotait à qui mieux mieux ses graines en surveillant ses deux maîtres. Katia eut la désagréable impression que son rongeur se comportait comme certaines personnes devant les bandes-annonces d'un film. A savoir qu'il mangeait pour tuer le temps en attendant que ça commence.

…

D'accord, ce n'était peut être pas une _si_ brillante idée… Mais quand même ! Il n'allait pas faire son type indigné ? Juste pour ça ? Cela dit, dans le doute, elle allait le prendre avec des pincettes. Et beaucoup, beaucoup de délicatesse. Parce que oui, même elle savait être douce. Parfois. Pour survivre.

-Isaak. Tu m'as l'air un peu à cran là…

-Je ne suis pas à cran !

Elle compta mentalement. _Un. Two. Tres. Cuattro_. Et un soupir. Gagné !

-Bon je le suis peut être un peu.

-Ils sont vraiment méchants avec toi…

Non elle ne manipulait pas son petit ami ! Elle sauvait sa peau et accessoirement les meubles… Et le chinchilla aussi. Important le chinchilla. Très important.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas t'allonger ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle…

_Plus que d'habitude_. Elle se mordit la langue pour retenir la réflexion. Il risquait de pas aimer ça…

-Non, si je m'allonge je vais dormir. Je crois plutôt que je vais aller bouquiner…

-Va donc…

Une fois le Kraken calmé et éloigné, Katia se tourna vers Camus. Le chinchilla lui tourna le dos. Il était déçu qu'ils n'en soient pas venus aux mains ?Traître ! Chinchilla indigne ! Bon ben s'il le prenait comme ça…

-Merci du soutien, je viens de nous éviter de finir congelés… L'a mauvais caractère le doudou parfois…

Elle soupira puis regarda la petite bosse que formait la sciure dans un coin. Elle sourit quand un petit museau de chinchilla en émergea.

-T'en fais pas, il grogne mais il est pas méchant. Bienvenu dans la famille petit bonhomme. N'embête pas trop Camus, d'accord Krakinou ?

Un frisson sur la nuque l'informa qu'un regard lourd de menace pesait sur elle. Merde ! Pas bon !

La voix d'Isaak était dangereusement basse et ses yeux réduits à deux fentes lançaient des éclairs.

-Une question, une seule : Tu l'as appelé comment ?

* * *

><p>Katia a un truc avec les noms de chinchilla... Le prochain c'est quoi, Poséidon ? XD<p>

Review ?


	16. coiffeur

Et hop ! Sur une demande de Leia26 (et ça date), un petit Kanon et Amaryllis. Bon je refais l'explication, Amaryllis n'est pas un personnage de la série ou du manga (que je sache), c'est la fille de Baian et elle a cinq ans. C'était le principal.

Et maintenant, les RAR :

Leia26 : oui, Hyoga et Milo commencent à se demander avec angoisse s'ils ne sont pas les prochains sur la liste... les pauvres...

manganiark : y'a pas qu'au petit frère qu'elle pourra en imposer... et oui Camus sait, il l'apprend... de mémoire, dans le dernier chapitre de _Mystère sous la mer_ même qu'il n'a pas congelé Katia pour ça... et non, c'est un gars...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Kanon posa son écaille dans le coin qui lui était réservé puis recula. Cette pièce était le coeur du Sanctuaire sous-marin, l'endroit où la puissance de Posédion se faisait sentir. On la surnommait la salle d'argent à cause de la lumière argentée qui y brillait pour d'obscures raisons. Sans jeu de mot. Mais bon, vu que ça réparait de manière efficace les écailles (Mü en avait été vert de jalousie en apprenant l'existence de cette salle) et les rendait plus résistantes, personne ne se plaignait. Sauf les Atlantes qui voulaient la même pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.<p>

Le général jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux écailles laissées là pour diverses raisons. Un mouvement discret attira son attention.

-Amaryllis ?

La fillette de cinq ans s'était cachée près de l'écaille de l'hippocampe et si elle n'avait pas bouger pour une position plus confortable dans sa cachette, le général ne l'aurait pas vu. Pourquoi la gamine se planquait-elle ici ? D'habitude, quand elle se faisait discrète comme ça, elle avait fait une bêtise. Et souvent, elle allait se cacher dans les jambes de son père. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait une bêtise qui n'avait pas plut à Baian ? Peut être bien…

-Chut ! Fit tout bas la fille de général. _On_ va me trouver !

-Qui ?

Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Elle lui adressa un regard mécontent qui lui rappela Isaak. Ok, elle trainait trop avec les généraux, elle leur piquait leurs mimiques. Ca devenait inquiétant. Le jour où elle allait apprendre les insultes, Baian leur ferait la peau...

-Quoi ?

-C'est _ma_ cachette ! Trouve en une autre !

Ce qui était bien avec Amaryllis, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Et qu'elle restait terriblement franche. Trop même. Avouer à Seiya qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer avec lui parce qu'il était "vraiment trop bête pour un grand et que c'est plus drôle du tout de jouer avec lui" n'était pas très sympathique. Le mot "tact" ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire de la fillette.

Et d'où venait cette histoire de cachette ?

-Tu joues à cache-cache ? Avec qui ? Krishna ?

En fait, le jeu méritait plutôt le nom de "trouve Amaryllis pour qu'elle te rende ce qu'elle t'a piqué". Elle s'occupait comme elle le pouvait.

-Nan ! _Ca_ recommence…

Vu la tête qu'elle tirait et sa manière de plaquer ses mains sur ses cheveux, on pouvait deviner de quoi elle parlait. Ah oui. D'accord. Ils avaient de nouveau lâché le « coiffeur » autoproclamé du Sanctuaire sous-marin et il en profitait pour vouloir couper les tignasses. En sachant que Io, Kanon et Baian étaient les trois à la « tignasse la plus indisciplinée du Sanctuaire sous-marin » dixit Aphrodite et qu'Amaryllis avait la même chevelure rebelle que son père… Effectivement, y'avait de quoi avoir peur…

-Dit Amaryllis, tu me fais une petite place ?

-Nan ! Je t'ai dit que c'était ma cachette, tu te débrouilles ! Et tu fais attention quand tu sors ! Je veux pas qu'on me trouve à cause de toi !

Vraiment, Amaryllis était serviable parfois… Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à se trouver une planque… Est-ce que son Rhadamanthe serait ravi de le voir débarquer à l'improviste entre deux dossiers ? C'était à tenter…

* * *

><p>Oui, certains ont peur des petites bêtes, d'autres des aiguilles et d'autres ont peur du coiffeur... Et puis ça serait dommage que Kanon coupe ses cheveux non ?<p>

Review ? Une envie de drabble ?


	17. Joyeux non Mariage !

Et zou ! Un nouveau drabble ! Avec un OC... M'enfin ça n'a aucune importance, faut juste savoir que Katia est en couple avec Isaak et qu'ils sont pas mariés.

Précision vite faite pour Leia26 : je sais pas qui est le coiffeur, j'ai eu la flemme de me creuser la tête pour trouver qui pourrait le faire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Katia considéra l'enveloppe. Du vert sur du blanc. M'ouais. Dyslexie obligeant, il lui fallait un lecteur. Direction le salon. Et plus précisément, le canapé.<p>

-Isaak !

Il interrompit un instant sa lecture, considéra l'enveloppe que sa petite amie tenait dans sa main et qu'elle n'arrivait sans doute pas à lire sans de gros efforts et prit l'enveloppe.

-Tient on dirait que c'est pour nous deux. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Vu l'écriture c'est Kanon.

Elle attendit qu'il ouvre l'objet de sa curiosité et qu'il en tire une carte. Quelqu'un avait dessiné des arbres dessus. On pouvait reconnaitre la patte de Krishna. Et juste à côté, des cercles… Ou des alliances ?

-Alors ?

-C'est de la part des six. Il parlait des autres généraux. Tu veux la blague ou pas ?

-Ouaip.

Il soupira et lui passa la carte.

-Il est écrit dessus très _joyeux anniversaire de non-mariage, vous avez atteint la cinquième année ce qui fait que c'est votre non-anniversaire de bois_. Ensuite ils ont tous signés. Et oui tu peux aller les trucider si ça te chante.

Elle considéra la carte et les mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire sans se concentrer. Puis :

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non ?

-On va l'accrocher juste pour les faire chier et leur faire remarquer qu'on est toujours pas prêts de se marier.

-En salle de réunion ? Je vais chercher les punaises !

Comme quoi un saint des glaces, même s'il ne montrait pas trop ses émotions pouvait faire des blagues. Ou donner son feu vert ou son aide.

D'ailleurs demain ils avaient leur réunion hebdomadaire…

* * *

><p>C'est beau l'amitié, vous ne trouvez pas ?<p> 


	18. BD

Et zou ! Un nouveau drabble ! Je me suis bien marrée à le faire celui-là... Encore une fois, je précise ( j'ai l'impression de radoter, affreux !) qu'Amaryllis est un personnage OC, la fille de Baian et qu'elle a cinq ans.

Maintenant, réponse aux reviews :

leia26 : ben faut bien s'occuper au Sanctuaire sous-marin non ? XD une bonne baston n'a jamais fait de mal à personne...

manganiark : j'avoue, les punaises sur la chaise j'y vais pas pensé... c'est mieux que la pate à fixe XD Camus (le chevalier) blagueur ? aucune idée, faudrait voir pour le 1er avril...

Petite précision, le Québec, province du Canada est francophone... même s'ils ont des expressions parfois bizarres...

* * *

><p>-Rhadamanthe ? Dit ? Rhadamanthe ? Coucou ?<p>

Le Juge fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Mauvaise idée. Amaryllis escalada le fauteuil et lui tira l'oreille.

-Ohé Rhadamanthe ! Cria-t-elle. T'es sourd ?

La Wywern se dégagea brusquement, ce qui déséquilibra l'enfant. Heureusement, être un spectre donnait de bons réflexes. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Ce qui aurait voulu dire que l'anglais se serait fait massacrer par le père de la gamine. Et Shaina. Et aussi Katia qui jouait le rôle de la maman adoptive… Qui aurait été secondée par son Kraken de petit ami. lui-même secouru par le Verseau et le Cygne et…

On venait de frôler la reprise des Guerres Saintes. Oh par Hadès ! Comment un simple accident pouvait virer à la catastrophe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Amaryllis ?

-Tu sais lire en français ?

-Tu parles français ?

Mais elle parlait combien de langues la gamine ? A tout juste cinq ans…

-Ben oui ! Quand papa il me parle en français, je comprend. Ou sinon c'est Katia ou Isaak… Ou Camus, il lit super bien les histoires en français ! Alors ? Tu sais lire en français ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

Elle fit la moue.

-Parce que papa il travaille. Shaina elle sait pas lire en français. Camus il est pas là. Katia elle est… Elle a du mal à lire. Isaak il est occupé. Kasa il lit mal le français. Krishna il aime pas les BD. Io il connait pas le français. Sorrento non plus. Julian je veux pas qu'il touche à mes BD !

-Et les autres ?

-Nan. Alors ? Tu sais le lire ?

-Non.

Comme elle semblait déçue, une idée germa dans l'idée du Juge. Oh… Alors là, il allait non seulement faire une bonne action, mais aussi se venger… Ah oui. Ca c'était bien.

-Tu sais ma puce, je connais quelqu'un qui sait lire le français comme tu dis.

-C'est qui ?

Il se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

.

_Plus tard,_

-Je peux pas croire que tu ais fait ça, siffla Minos. Une enfant de cinq ans ne vaut pas le poids face à _lui_ ! Et c'est la fille d'un général ! Tu veux la reprise des guerres ?

-Elle va se le mettre dans la poche que je te dis.

-Non !

-Si !

Amaryllis passa à ce moment et apercevant son nouveau copain le Juge, courut le voir.

-Alors ? Il lit bien le français ?

-Trop bien ! Il a lu pleins de BD ! Et il a dit qu'il voulait bien lire la suite de _La Légende des Jean-Guy_. C'était trop chouette ! Il est trop gentil Tonton Hadès !

Minos manqua de s'étrangler. _Tonton Hadès _? C'était quoi cette gosse qui se mettait les dieux dans la poche comme ça ?

* * *

><p>La légende des Jean-Guy est une BD québecoise, j'en ai juste lu quelques pages mais c'est marrant...<p>

Et puis un dieu de plusieurs millénaires, quoi de plus normal qu'il parle plusieurs langues ? Non ?


	19. Marieuse

Je fais pas mal de drabbles avec Amaryllis dedans... Mais je l'aime bien n'empêche... Enfin peu importe.

Une réponse rapide aux reviews :

Leia26 : ravie de t'avoir fait rire ! Il faudrait lui faire essayer mais comme Baian est canadien, je voulais une bande dessinée typique du Québec...

Manganiark : bon, je note de faire un truc spécial pour le premier avril... oui, j'avais pensé à Rune mais ça me semblait plus dingue que ce soit Hadès... et papy Zeus, pour le moment, je ne crois pas qu'on le verra...

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Parce qu'Amaryllis n'a que son papa et qu'elle ne le prête pas comme ça…<p>

Tentative n°1 :

-Oh elle est trop mignonne !

Ce fut étrangement moins mignon quand la fillette fit son renvoi sur le tee-shirt de marque… Aïe…

.

Tentative n°5 :

-Tu crois que je peux la prendre ?

Bizarrement, avoir Amaryllis avec lui rendait les choses plus facile… Cela dit, la grimace de dégout de la jolie blonde qu'il avait abordé quand la fillette lui éternua dessus le dissuada d'aller plus loin… Cinq mois à peine la petite et déjà en train d'enquiquiner le monde…

.

Tentative n°11 :

-Laisse-moi la prendre !

Dès qu'elle fut dans les bras de la conquête de son père, Amaryllis se mit à hurler. D'accord…

.

Tentative n°20 :

-Ce qu'elle est choupi !

Quand la brune s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, Amaryllis se cacha dans les jambes de son père en pleurant, visiblement effrayée…

.

Tentative n° 23 :

-Amaryllis, dit bonjour !

-Nan !

-Amaryllis…

-Nan !

-Fait un bisou…

-Nan !

-Désolé, je crois qu'elle est dans sa période du non…

.

Tentative n° 28 :

-Dit bonjour ma puce…

-T'es moche madame.

Ok…

.

Tentative n°31 (quelques années plus tard, étrangement) :

-Madame ? Madame ? Madame... Ouhou ! Madame ! Madame ! Dis Madame ?

-Oui ?

-Tait-toi !

.

Tentative n° 34 :

-Non j'veux pas lui faire un bisou ! Elle pue la cigarette !

.

Tentative n° 39 :

Et ce fut un vol plané de la cuillère de glace qui termina pile sur le sac neuf.

.

Tentative n° 43 :

-Dit Madame, tu sais que le parfum c'est pas fait pour se laver ?

.

Tentative n° 46 :

-Dit bonjour à la dame Amaryllis.

-Ah c'est une dame ?

.

Tentative n° 49 :

-Dis Madame, pourquoi tu as prit les vêtements du monsieur qui vit dans la rue ?

.

Tentative n° 52 :

-Nan je veux pas de glace, j'en ai pris trois avec tes différentes copines !

Si en plus elle se mettait à dire qu'il était un Don Juan…

.

Tentative n° 53 :

-Oups…

Baian soupira quand le verre de grenadine se renversa, comme de par hasard, sur le chihuahua de la rousse. Il ne savait même pas que tant de précision était possible…

.

Tentative n° 55 :

-Comme c'est mignon Amaryllis en prénom…

-Ben ouais, tout le monde n'a pas de nom moche comme le tien.

.

Tentative n° 56 :

-Ca doit être chouette d'avoir ton papa pour toi toute seule !

-Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le prête.

.

Tentative n° 57 :

-Papa je suis venue, je peux partir maintenant ?

.

Tentative n° 59 :

-Madame ? Tu peux arrêter de parler ? T'as une vilaine voix !

.

Tentative n° 61 :

-Pouah ! Tu sens mauvais de la bouche !

.

Shaina semblait nerveuse qu'un homme la voit à visage découvert. Baian fit mine de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce détail pour éviter de la mettre davantage mal à l'aise. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur Amaryllis.

-Dit papa, tu veux pas tomber amoureux de Shaina ? Elle est trop jolie !

Et elle quitta la pièce sur un rire sonore pendant que les deux adultes restaient muets de stupeur.

* * *

><p>Amaryllis est une sale gosse mais on l'aime quand même...<p>

Qu'en dites-vous ?

* * *

><p>Le prochain drabble étant le 20ème (je pensais pas aller jusque là) j'ai bien envie de faire quelque chose de spécial. Quelqu'un a une idée ?<p> 


	20. Cadeaux

Vingtième drabble ! Rien d'extraordinaire mais je vous remercie tou(te)s pour vos bonnes idées, je les garde sous le coude !

Parce que c'est bientôt Noël et que ça veut dire cadeaux... Pour certains ce n'est pas aussi simple...

Réponse aux reviews :

Leia26 : bien sûr que les enfants ont toujours raison, quelle idée XD

Manganiark : ravie que ça t'ai plus. moi non plus je n'aime pas les chihuahuas. c'est con comme chien...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Noël était le pire moment de l'année pour Io. Enfin, c'était surtout la période avant où il devait trouver les cadeaux. Un vrai casse-tête.<p>

Déjà, il y avait les généraux. Six. Plus Amaryllis. Sept. Plus Thétis. Huit. Plus Shaina et Katia. Dix. Plus les quinze marinas qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Vint-cinq. Plus Poséidon. Vingt-six. Plus les trois Juges. Vingt-neuf. Plus les dieux jumeaux. Trente-et-un. Plus Pandore. Trente-deux. Plus Hadès. Trente-trois. Plus Athéna. Trente-quatre. Plus les douze chevaliers d'ors. Quarante-six. Plus le Pope. Quarante-sept. Plus Marine. Quarante-huit. Plus Laÿa. Quarante-neuf. Plus Lucas et son petit frère. Cinquante-et-un. Plus Liliane. Cinquante-deux. Plus Kiki. Cinquante-trois. Plus ses douze frères et sœurs. Soixante-cinq. Plus sa mère. Soixante six. Plus son beau-père. Soixante-sept. Plus la voisine qui faisait parti de la famille de par sa proximité. Soixante-huit. Plus une tante. Soixante-neuf. Plus ses trois grands-parents. Soixante-douze. Plus Astrid la tutrice à Katia. Soixante-treize. Et la plus importante. June. Soixante-quatorze.

Humainement, c'était pas possible. Encore qu'il avait un bon compte bancaire. Il mettait de l'argent de côté dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ah ! Il en avait oublié ! Rune, l'amant de Minos. Soixante-quinze. Kagaho et Violate avec qui il se marrait bien. Soixante-dix-sept. Les cinq chevaliers de bronze. Quatre-vingt deux. Plus Seika. Quatre-vingt trois.

Non, c'était pas possible. Pas possible du tout. Et il préférait éviter de penser aux enfants qui viendraient un jour. Parce qu'il en connaissait certains qui en feraient à n'en pas douter.

…

Une corde ! Vite ! Par pitié ! Un peu de miséricorde ! Un peu de miséricorde !

-Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? Demanda naïvement Liliane. Vous faites une liste pour le Père Noël ?

Athéna, Hadès, Poséidon, Shion et Io avaient formé une cellule de crise pour se serrer les coudes et faire leurs listes. Les semaines à venir s'annonçaient sous le signe des pâtes. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient mettre quelque chose dedans…

Liliane songea qu'ils étaient difficiles ces grands pour faire leur choix. Elle, elle n'avait demandé _que_ trois cadeaux. Mais comme elle ne savait pas si le Père Noël et ses lutins les auraient, elle avait fait des listes de secours. Pas beaucoup, hein, juste deux.

C'était si simple, alors pourquoi les grands se cassaient-ils la tête ? Mystère et boule de neige, songea la petite fille en allant rejoindre ses amis pour faire de la luge.

* * *

><p>Ca fait quand même du monde ! Les pauvres, ils peuvent pas économiser vu que tout est dépensé en un mois...<p>

Et vous, vous avez commandé quoi au Père Noël ?


	21. Bon retour à la maison

Et voilà un nouveau drabble... Il n'est pas forcément joyeux mais il me tenait à coeur... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Surtout que j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir le poster (vacances en famille avec accès à internet pas facile... horrible !)

Réponse à la review :

manganiark : oui, pauvre Io... et ben pour Noël, j'ai commandé des mangas et des livres... comme tous les ans XD

Merci à tou(te)s pour vos idées de drabbles, je les garde sous le coude !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sorrento, général de la Sirène Maléfique, aristocrate autrichien, musicien, amateur d'art et marina survivant était en train de se frotter les poignets. C'était un tic chez lui qu'il trainait depuis l'adolescence. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'ouvrir les veines en fait. Pour quoi ? Pour diverses raisons. Mais toujours pour appeler au secours. Ses parents absents ou ses amis. Amis qui avaient, pour la plupart, péris durant la bataille contre le Sanctuaire. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir aux chevaliers. Ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver la Terre et tutti quanti.<p>

Cependant, ses amis lui manquaient. Tous.

Kasa des Lymnades de l'Antarctique. Véritable psychologue. Fidèle aux amis, traitre aux ennemis. Ancien pickpocket par nécessité qui s'amusait parfois à montrer comment forcer une serrure ou vider les poches de quelqu'un. Bien entendu, il rendait ses trouvailles ensuite.

Io de Scylla du Pacifique Sud. Le frère aîné, le débrouillard. Sa mort avait été la plus douloureuse. Vicente son frère était resté muet d'horreur face au corps sans vie de son frère. Mais Lola… Lola avait hurlé jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Et tous deux avaient pleuré. C'était leur faute si leur aîné était mort. Il voulait les éloigner des combats et avait tenté de faire durer le combat pour leur laisser le temps de fuir.

Baian du Cheval des Mers du Pacifique Nord. Le médecin détestant faire du mal aux gens s'il pouvait l'éviter. Pas son rôle selon lui. Il terminait ses études en médecine quand son écaille l'avait appelé. Trainant toujours des pieds pour venir s'entrainer. Mais bon, il fallait bien le faire…

Isaak du Kraken de l'Atlantique Nord. Le rat de bibliothèque, le taciturne. Leur cadet mais le plus fort de tous après Kanon. Il frigorifiait ceux qui le dérangeaient dans sa lecture mais il parlait volontiers de la Sibérie et de son mentor. Dans ces moments-là, il oubliait d'être froid et distant comme le faisait son maitre…

Kanon du Dragon des Mers de l'Atlantique Nord. L'ami, le mentor. Ses actes ignobles formaient le respect. Manipuler un dieu… Désormais tous comprenaient son rictus à l'annonce de la bataille. Il savait que ses amis allaient mourir et qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Le monde dont il rêvait, il serait sans doute le seul à pouvoir le voir.

Krishna du Chrysaor de l'océan Indien. L'artiste, le solitaire. Sans sa lance il ne valait pas grand-chose au combat. Tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était indestructible. Personne n'avait prévu de plan de secours si on la cassait.

Sorrento frottait toujours ses poignets. Six cicatrices les barraient. Six amis perdus.

Oh ! Kanon était toujours en vie. Seulement… Ce n'était plus un marina. Il était revenu voir Sorrento, prendre de ses nouvelles, l'engueuler un bon coup pour s'être ouvert les veines, l'avait trainé aux urgences en lui faisant la morale (tout en reconnaissant être mal placé pour le faire) puis l'avait aidé à laver le sang. Ensuite… Athéna l'avait appelé et il était parti. En promettant de donner des nouvelles.

Et puis il y avait eu la guerre contre Hadès. Les marinas survivants s'étaient contentés du rôle de spectateurs pendant que d'autres se battaient. Ce n'était pas leur guerre. Ce n'était plus leur guerre.

Sorrento avait été l'unique témoin du réveil temporaire de leur dieu. Depuis, Hadès avait perdu, de nombreux mois étaient passés et voilà que Poséidon se manifestait de nouveau. _Va au Sanctuaire sous-marin_ qu'il disait. Au début, le musicien avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Le Sanctuaire sous-marin était noyé sous les eaux, les piliers avaient été détruits… Et ben non. Tout était comme neuf, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les cicatrices aux poignets de Sorrento, elles, n'avaient pas disparu. Au contraire, elles s'étaient mises à le démanger à le rendre fou et plus il grattait, pire c'était. Il avait déjà fait sauter deux points de suture et les autres commençaient à lâcher. Par chance, les blessures étaient assez cicatrisées pour ne pas se rouvrir.

Et puis voilà qu'on le faisait attendre dans le salon qui servait à accueillir les invités. Quand il y en avait. Tout était fait pour impressionner les gens. Des beaux meubles, des beaux tableaux, des beaux bibelots… Sorrento aurait donné tout ça et plus encore si ça lui avait rendu ses amis.

-Sorrento.

Il fit presque un bond au plafond quand Poséidon entra dans la pièce. C'était lui, c'était bien le dieu qui avait envoyé les armures d'ors aux chevaliers de bronze pendant la bataille contre Hadès. Physiquement, c'était Julian Solo. Mais en plus charismatique, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de… divin. Le flûtiste s'agenouilla immédiatement, un réflexe. Il se releva sur un signe de son dieu (dans tous les sens du terme) puis le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le domaine de Baian qu'on l'appelait.

A l'intérieur, six lits, vides mais pas faits. Et dans cette même pièce… Six personnes qui semblaient déboussolées. Pendant un instant, il ne comprit pas. Puis son cerveau reçu les informations que ses yeux lui envoyaient et les comprenait.

Kanon, à genoux, tête contre le sol qui se fondait en excuses devant cinq personnes. Io mort de rire qui lui demandait s'il avait besoin d'aide pour se relever. Baian qui regardait ses mains, l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Isaak qui tâtait sa cicatrice, une expression d'incrédulité unique sur son visage d'habitude inexpressif. Krishna qui regardait Kanon avec des yeux ronds. Kasa qui faisait mine de vouloir mettre son pied sur la tête de Kanon pour faire semblant de ne pas vouloir lui accorder son pardon.

-Ich träume, murmura Sorrento.

Six regards se braquèrent sur lui. Io fut le premier à lui sauter dessus, dans tous les sens du terme et manqua de l'étouffer dans son étreinte. Suivi par Baian qui le serra brièvement dans ses bras, Kasa qui lui donna l'accolade, un immense sourire aux lèvres, Isaak qui prenait un air « ouais ben ça va, ce genre de choses arrive vous croyez quoi ? » qui ne trompait personne, Krishna avec les larmes aux yeux, Kanon qui souriait comme un imbécile… Ils étaient là, vivants, en pleine forme…

-J'y crois pas, répétait Sorrento en les regardant tous, l'un après l'autre.

Mais n'étaient-ils pas censés être morts ? Tous ? Et enterrés ?

-C'te blague, lâcha Baian avec un sourire qui semblait partager son incertitude.

Ca y est, il rêvait. Il était devenu fou. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas être là vu qu'ils étaient morts. Et pourtant… Ou alors il était mort, lui aussi.

-Arrête de faire cette tête de poisson hors de l'eau, lâcha Io en agitant un doigt sérieux sous son nez. Pour un marina c'est pas classe. On est là, tu n'hallucines pas. Même si on n'arrive toujours pas à se faire à l'idée d'être de nouveau en vie. Hein toubib ?

Baian marmonna quelque chose qui parut être du français à Sorrento. Sans doute des insultes à l'encontre d'un chilien crétin. C'était même fort probable.

-Bon on s'en fout, trancha Io qui n'avait toujours pas sa langue dans sa poche. Hé So', t'as oublié un truc ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit aux gens qu'on connait quand ils reviennent après une longue absence ?

Sorrento dû déglutir et s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à bafouiller, pendant que les larmes coulaient :

-Bon retour à la maison les gars.

* * *

><p>Ich träume = je rêve en allemand (c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, vu que je ne parle pas un mot d'allemand, on va dire que c'est ça)<p>

* * *

><p>J'avais dit que c'était pas forcément joyeux... Mais ça me tenait à coeur... J'espère quand même que la fin vous aura plu ! Et joyeux Noël !<p> 


	22. Récréation

Ceci est une commande d'Eternyti (ça veut dire que si tu passes par là, je te demanderai de me dire si j'ai bien respecté l'idée de départ). En fait, il (ou elle ?) m'a dit, je cite "c'est amusant de s'imaginer les chevaliers et les autres en train de faire autre chose que se battre. Faire des trucs plus "humains" quoi (comme jouer aux cartes, prendre des photos, faire du tobogan, etc..)".

Jouer aux cartes, c'était fait. Les photos j'arrivais pas à trouver un truc drôle et le tobogan... Je voyais mal les chevaliers d'ors faire du tobogan. Un tobogan aquatique ok. Mais les tobogans style ceux des parcs, nan. A la rigueur, Kiki ou Saori ou Seiya (no comment) oui... Et puis comme c'est l'hiver je vous ai fait ça !

Petite précision, je sais que vous l'aimez bien et moi aussi, mais on ne verra pas Amaryllis dans ce drabble. Mais elle reviendra, pas de panique !

Mais avant, petite réponse aux reviews !

Malys : contente qu'ils te plaisent tous ^^ j'espère que celui-là et les prochains ne feront pas exception !

Manganiark : oui j'ai été gâtée ! j'ai eu des livres ! et des mangas ! et des livres ! *sort* le livre est une valeur sûre. Pourquoi un megalodon ? C'est mieux un T-rex ! *resort*

Voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Putain il caille !<p>

Io applaudit Kanon pour sa remarque plutôt pertinente. Puis il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour les garder au chaud parce qu'il avait perdu ses gants. Le Grec regarda la neige qui tombait doucement en songeant qu'il préférait quand il faisait plus chaud. Et pour cause. Il faisait moins dix et le seul à sembler à l'aise était Isaak. Au point qu'il se baladait avec juste une veste. Et encore. La veste, c'était parce que les autres généraux lui avaient hurlé dessus qu'ils avaient froid rien qu'à le voir.

Baian ricana en les regardant claquer des dents. Lui avait simplement eut à ouvrir son armoire pour en tirer des pulls, des vestes et des chaussettes bien épaisses. Un canadien avait toujours des affaires chaudes à portée de main alors que les autres devaient aller acheter en urgence des affaires d'hiver parce que d'habitude, l'hiver ils restaient au Sanctuaire sous-marin, au chaud.

-Faites gaffes les gars, quand il fait frette comme ça, si vos chaussettes sont mouillées vous pouvez perdre un orteil sans vous en rendre compte…

Kasa lui balança une insulte en portugais tout en sautillant sur place dans l'espoir de se réchauffer ou de lutter contre le froid. Ils allaient organiser une virée chez le québécois pour lui piquer ses vêtements d'hiver. Il ferait moins le malin comme ça.

Isaak ricana, tranquillement assis en tailleur dans la neige. Krishna entreprit de refaire son lacet. Subitement, il se redressa et balança une boule de neige à Baian en guise de représailles.

Au Québec, les batailles de boules de neige étant courantes l'hiver, le canadien l'évita. Elle termina sa course plus loin…

-Hé !

… dans la tête de Kanon. Le grec fusilla du regard la cible d'origine. Puis il se pencha et balança une nouvelle boule sur Krishna. Dans le mille.

-Putain c'est froid !

Il devait pas faire aussi froid que ça au Sri Lanka.

-Pff, lâcha le nordique en regardant Krishna balancer une boule de neige en réponse à Kanon qui se servit de Sorrento comme cible. Ils ne savent vraiment pas faire des _vraies _boules de neige.

-Ouaip, approuva Baian en ramassant de la neige. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai bien envie de leur montrer ce que c'est, une bataille de boules de neige avec des vraies boules de neige, faites selon les règles de l'art.

Isaak haussa des épaules et regarda Baian se rapprocher de la mêlée en terminant sa boule de neige. Minute, c'était quoi ce sourire ?

-Hé les gars ! Une trêve ça vous dit ? Tous sur Isaak !

-Hé ! Protesta le finlandais quand six boules de neige lui foncèrent dessus. C'est déloyal !

.

_Dix minutes plus tard,_

Saga arqua un sourcil tandis que Milo pouffait. Ils avaient prévu de rejoindre les généraux pour parler de choses et d'autres, notamment pour prendre des nouvelles d'un frère, Saga, ou d'un disciple, Camus. Et là, ils arrivaient au lieu de rendez-vous qui ressemblait un champ de bataille. De boules de neige.

-Hé ! Lança Saga. Vous avez quel âge ?

En plus, ils étaient à six contre un. Déloyal.

En toute réponse, le grec reçut une boule de neige dans la figure de la part de son jumeau. Camus se baissa et modela une boule de neige.

-Très bien, je vais leur montrer moi ce que ça signifie que de se liguer contre mon disciple. Milo ?

Tout sourire, le Scorpion s'empressa de ramasser une poignée de neige et de foncer dans le tas avec un cri de guerre.

Des fois, ça faisait du bien de se comporter comme des gamins.

* * *

><p>Quelle bande de gamins, vraiment...<p>

Bon, plusieurs petits points :

"il fait frette" c'est du québécois. Je pense que tout le monde a compris qu'il disait qu'il faisait froid. Baian est canadien et je n'ai pas pu résister à le faire parler comme au Québec... Vous voulez d'autres expressions québécoises ?

Le Sri Lanka, selon Wiki (THE référence...), l'hiver il fait en moyenne 16°C... Alors forcément, Krishna, il a froid XD

Sinon, des questions/remarques/critiques/commandes/tomates ? Ah non, en fait, pas de tomates s'il vous plait...

A la prochaine !

Et sinon, vous avez été gâté par le Père Noël ? Cette année, Amaryllis a demandé un seul cadeau : un petit frère ou une petite soeur. Je vous passe la réaction des adultes...


	23. Rami

BONNE ANNEE A TOU(TE)S ! Pleins de belles choses, de bonnes fics, de bonnes lectures, une belle vie... enfin la totale...

Parce que je sais que vous étiez triste de ne pas la voir au drabble précédant, Amaryllis revient en force ! Ce n'est plus la peine que je présente ce petit bout de chou non ?

Bon, le rami, j'y ai joué cet hiver avec de la famille et c'est un jeu assez simple pour qu'une fillette de cinq ans y joue avec juste un peu d'aide... Et puis je n'aime pas le Uno XD

Réponse aux reviews (mais inscrivez-vous et connectez-vous les gens !) :

manganiark : peut être que Kasa n'aime pas Happy Feet ? XD l'âge mental ? parfois ça doit descendre très bas...

leia26 : Isaak ne s'est même pas vanter, il voulait pas jouer... Katia en robe... OMG ! attend, je termine d'écrire leur première rencontre, restons logiques... (ou pas !)

Me semble que j'ai répondu à tout le monde... Donc je vais vous laisser savourer... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Donc il te faut cinquante et un points. Les têtes couronnées, ça vaut dix points. L'as, si tu fais un deux trois etcetera ça vaut un. Si c'est valet dame roi as, il vaut onze.<p>

-On peut jouer ? Demanda Amaryllis en tirant la langue pendant qu'elle triait ses cartes avec soin.

-Une minute ma puce, je termine. Il te faut une tierce, trois cartes qui se suivent, dans l'ordre et de même famille, sans joker en plus des cinquante et un points pour jouer.

-On peut jouer ?

-Attend deux minutes. Donc là, tu tires une carte et tu en jettes une. Tu pourras commencer à poser tes cartes au troisième tour…

Amaryllis avait un air sérieux assez étonnant. Quand il s'agissait de son jeu préféré, le rami avec des cartes, on ne la distrayait plus. A cinq ans, elle jouait seule ou presque. Installée sur les genoux de Kasa, elle triait ses cartes sous le regard attentif de son coussin. Qui semblait estimer qu'elle se débrouillait assez bien pour ne pas avoir besoin de conseils. Il l'aidait juste à compter ses points et à tenir les cartes. C'était tout.

A côté d'eux, Shun essayait de s'y retrouver. Lui aussi découvrait les joies des jeux de cartes qui animaient le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Au premier tour, Shaina, Baian, Amaryllis et Shun piochèrent une carte puis la jetèrent. Pareil pour le second. Quand il fut temps de poser, la fillette se fendit d'un grand sourire. Le portugais ricana tout bas. Mauvais signe.

Et pour cause. Amaryllis posa avec soin sa tierce, dame, roi et as de trèfle ; quatre valets ; une suite allant du cinq au dix de cœur et elle jeta une carte. Le tout, avec un grand sourire très fier.

-Bon, lâcha Baian en jetant ses cartes. Voilà comment on se fait battre par une petite fille de cinq ans.

-Et demi ! Précisa la concernée.

-Cinq ans et demi, concéda son père. Ca va Kasa, arrête de te marrer comme ça.

* * *

><p>Perso je dis, vive les jeux en "famille" ! Choupi non ?<p>

Des commentaires/critiques/commandes/tomates ?


	24. Première rencontre

*rire sardonique* me voici de retour ! avec un OS (j'ai appris récemment la différence entre drabble et OS, ne riez pas !) que Leia26 m'avait réclamé : la première rencontre entre Katia et Isaak. mais si, Katia le lgarçon manqué même si elle a les cheveux longs, qui passe son temps à faire l'andouille avec Io, dyslexique, maman adoptive d'Amaryllis... même qu'elle a un chinchilla qui s'appelle Camus ! (là j'ai l'impression que ça parle aux gens... cool !)

Réponse aux reviews au passage :

Leia26 : Shun jouer au stip poker... ça c'est une idée !

manganiark : ma pauvre... oui vu comment la culture baisse pour certains, joue au Trivial Poursuit ! (j'ai appris qu'il était possible de faire 35 fautes en cinq lignes de dictée... j'ai honte de mon frangin XD)

Enfin voilà, chose promise, chose due, voici leur première rencontre... bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Isaak regretta d'être venu dans ce bar. Il se sentait ridicule. Il refusait d'accompagner les autres dans leurs sorties en ville pour boire un verre et il venait ici. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une <em>fille<em>. Lui, le glaçon du Sanctuaire sous-marin, le rat de bibliothèque, l'élève de Camus louchait sur une fille.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était n'importe qui. Elle attirait l'attention dès qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, flamboyante. Elle connaissait tout le monde ou quand ce n'était pas le cas, il lui fallait moins de cinq minutes pour taper le bout de gras avec un parfait inconnu.

Isaak était incapable de le faire. Comme Camus, il avait parfois du mal à parler aux gens. Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge dès qu'on parlait de choses personnelles. Alors malgré lui, le finlandais se sentait en quelque sorte fasciné par les gens qui savaient se lier aux autres. Comme elle.

D'ailleurs, ce soir elle était en retard. Habituellement, elle arrivait vers dix heures du soir. Parfois une demi-heure avant ou après. Il était onze heures du soir. Isaak lorgna sur le vieux livre déniché dans une librairie. Un vieux livre en français qu'il n'avait jamais fini. Il s'était arrêté à deux chapitres de la fin à cause de… l'incident avec Hyoga. Un incident qui lui avait quand même couté un œil et laissé une cicatrice

Bon, si dans un quart d'heure elle n'était pas là, il rentrait et il lisait le livre d'une traite.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup et tous les regards se braquèrent sur la nouvelle arrivante. Isaak étouffa un cri de joie. C'était bien elle. Celle qu'il attendait tous les jours dans ce bar miteux…

Il détailla encore une fois ses cheveux châtains coupés à la garçonne, ses survêtements et ses baskets usées jusqu'à la corde. Elle portait autour du cou trois colliers. Un très long avec des perles qui séparaient des crocs qui semblaient appartenir à un énorme fauve. Un chapelet avec des perles blanches. Et un dernier au ras du cou dont la lanière était noire. Un médaillon qui semblait pour s'ouvrir y était accroché. Plus la cicatrice sur sa joue, comme une griffure. Elle n'était pas très féminine mais son caractère franc-parler et sa démarche de félin le fascinaient malgré lui.

Il croisa par accident son regard. Il aurait voulu se détourner et faire mine qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais il fut captivé par les deux yeux noisettes. Ils semblaient en colère contre le monde, clamaient leur présence… Tout en essayant de cacher une question, presque timide : pourquoi personne ne voit que je me sens seule ?

Il déglutit. Elle le toisa puis se détendit. Elle se coula jusqu'à lui et tira une chaise à côté de lui, le menton dans ses mains en coupe.

-Salut, moi c'est Katia et toi ?

En fait, il n'allait pas rentrer tout de suite…

* * *

><p>oui Isaak est timide avec les filles... mais c'est mignon ! vous trouvez pas ?<p>

des remarques/questions/critiques/commandes/tomates (pas pourries les tomates s'il vous plait !)


	25. Courses

Et voilà du nouveau ! Comme tous les vendredi en fait...

Enfin comme je sais que vous l'aimez bien, un petit quelque chose sur Amaryllis et Shaina...

Une réponse aux reviews vite fait avant de continuer :

Leia26 : court ? oui j'avoue, la première version faisait 10 pages sur mon traitement de texte et je me suis dit que c'était beaucoup trop long... alors je l'ai réécrit... mais je trouverai un moyen de refaire un truc sur eux un peu plus long...

Manganiark : ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer... du moins pour la personne concernée XD et non Isaak ne fait pas la danse du calamar...

Bon, ceci étant fait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>S'il y avait une chose que Shaina n'aimait pas faire avec Amaryllis, c'était bien les courses. Si la fillette était toujours ravie de l'accompagner, ce n'était pas tellement réciproque…<p>

Déjà, Amaryllis refusait de s'asseoir dans le caddie ou de rester sagement à côté. Dès que l'attention de l'adulte se relâchait, elle filait dans les rayons pour regarder quelque chose. Shaina passait plus de temps à la chercher qu'autre chose. Ou alors, quand elle se retrouvait obligée de suivre l'italienne, elle n'arrêtait pas d'attraper telle ou telle chose qui lui paraissait intéressante et de la mettre dans le chariot. Bonbons et gâteaux restaient ses cibles préférées.

Les menaces et les punitions ? Elle s'en fichait un peu. Têtue la gosse. Et pas impressionnée pour deux sous ! Non, elle gambadait en toute liberté. Le pire, c'était bien ces grands-mères qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que d'hésiter entre deux boites de conserves parfaitement identiques… Elles demandaient l'avis des gens mais peut importait la réponse, elles s'énervaient et choisissaient l'autre. Alors quand elles voyaient Amaryllis faire ses bêtises…

Tout de suite, Shaina était une mauvaise mère, qui faisait des enfants juste pour avoir l'argent du père qui avait sans doute divorcé d'elle et ces jeunes de nos jours qui ne respectaient plus le mariage… Bref, tout un tas de choses que Shaina essayait d'éviter parce qu'Amaryllis la regardait bizarrement après. Et qui mettait aussi l'italienne en rogne. Un jour, elle leur balancerait une ou deux attaques dans la figure pour avoir la paix. Bien fait !

Et pendant que Shaina ruminait sa vengeance, Amaryllis mettait des paquets de bonbons dans le caddie. Avec un peu de chance, cette fois-ci ils passeraient la caisse…

* * *

><p>Moralité : faire les courses avec les enfants, faut s'accrocher XD<p>

Review/critique/question/tomate/commande ?


	26. Gardiennage

Me revoici avec un nouveau drabble ! Sur Amaryllis, parce que je sais que vous l'aimez... Ce qui est bien, c'est que j'ai fait tellement de drabbles sur elle que je n'ai plus besoin de la présenter même si c'est un OC...

Au passage, je précise que gardiennage est l'équivalent québécois du terme "baby-sitting". Voilà, vous aurez peut être apprit quelque chose de nouveau XD. ben oui, Baian est canadien, rien ne dit qu'il n'est pas québecois ! Enfin les origines de Baian n'ont rien à voir avec ce drabble... donc osef XD (désolée Baian...)

Réponse au review anonyme vite fait :

leia26 : oui je connais, quand j'étais petite ma mère utilisait cette méthode sur moi et c'était très efficace... oui bonne idée, ça lui évitera les caries en plus !

Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !

* * *

><p>Règle n°1 :<p>

Bien planquer le Nutella.

-C'est quoi cette blague ?

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point une gamine de cinq ans est douée pour atteindre le pot de Nutella, peut importe l'endroit où tu le planques. Surtout quand c'est en hauteur.

.

Règle n°2 :

Ne pas la quitter des yeux.

-Oui je sais.

- Non tu ne sais pas. Tu la quittes des yeux, même une microseconde, même devant la télé et c'est mort. Se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, ça suffit pas pour la gérer.

.

Règle n°3 :

Ne jamais lui dire le contraire de ce qu'elle pense.

-Donc je lui passe tout ?

-Non. Mais si c'est Untel qui lui a dit, Untel a raison. Sinon ça dure des heures, ça te rend fou et elle te fera une vengeance, tu vas souffrir.

.

Règle n°4 :

Ne pas être allergique à Disney.

-Je vais devoir me taper Mickey et compagnie ?

-Ouais. Et Mickey, il en a des potes… Des tas…

.

Règle n° 5 :

Surveiller tout ce qu'on dit en sa présence.

-Pas de gros mots, je sais.

-Nan. Elle enregistre tout ce qu'on dit et le ressort quand ça fait mal.

.

Règle n° 6 :

Ne **jamais**la laisser regarder la chaine animalière.

-Ah non ! C'est bien qu'elle se cultive !

-Mais là on parle d'Amaryllis…

-Et alors ? C'est important la culture.

-Quand elle a vu un reportage sur les hippocampes, elle a demandé à son père s'il allait tomber _enceint._ Quand elle a vu un reportage sur les poulpes, elle a demandé à Isaak s'il allait avoir des centaines de bébés. Quand elle a vu un reportage sur les animaux préhistoriques, elle a demandé à Kasa quels dinosaures sa grand-mère avait connu. Quand elle a vu un reportage sur les caméléons, elle a demandé à June si elle pouvait devenir invisible. Et j'en passe. Y'a personne qui lui a échappé.

.

Règle n°7 :

Ne pas la laisser jouer avec une armure, écaille, surplis...

-Elle pourrait se couper ?

-A ton avis, _qui_ pouvait teindre l'écaille de Poséidon en rose bonbon sans se faire exploser ? Elle en a de l'expérience pour les « décorer » la gamine !

.

Règle n°8 :

Ne pas la laisser voir des animaux.

-Pauvre petite, c'est cruelle.

-Non mais tu l'écoutes, c'est la SPA et le zoo réunis !

.

Règle n°9 :

Ne pas la laisser se mêler de la vie privée des autres...

-Tant que ça ?

-Ben elle a envoyé promener toutes les copines de son père en moins de cinq minutes, les unes après les autres, juste pour « garder son papa pur pour la bonne. »

-Où elle a entendu ça ?

-Vaut mieux pas savoir…

.

Règle n°10 :

Quand elle dit « pas touche » c'est pas touche !

-Pourquoi ?

-T'imagine pas à quel point l'imagination d'un enfant, c'est fertile pour les vengeances. Et si tu as le malheur d'abimer un tantinet ses BD…

.

Plus tard,

-T'es sûr que c'est prudent de confier Amaryllis à Rhadamanthe ?

Baian semblait inquiet. Vraiment inquiet. En bon ami, Kanon décida de le rassurer et de soutenir son amant qui allait jouer à la nounou pour les dépanner.

-Bien sûr ! T'en fait pas, Amaryllis comprend très bien ce qui se passe. Ca va bien se passer…

-En fait, je crois qu'on s'est mal compris Kanon. Ce n'est pas pour ma fille que je m'inquiète. Je sais qu'elle survivra... C'est plutôt pour Rhadamanthe et les Enfers en réalité que je m'en fais. Ils ne sont pas préparés à… Amaryllis.

-C'est que pour deux jours tu sais ?

-Ouais, deux jours… Tu sais qu'il lui aura fallu cinq minutes pour faire atterrir « par accident » une punaise sur le siège de Julian, cinq minutes avant qu'il ne s'asseye sur sa chaise ? Et ce, devant le Sanctuaire sous-marin entier ?

-… Merde…

Les Enfers étaient mal barrés.

* * *

><p>Amaryllis est une fripouille et on l'aime quand même... Non ?<p>

Juste une question avant de conclure, j'ai un drabble sur Shaina, Baian et Amaryllis qui utilise des termes et des expressions propres au Québec... Vous voudriez que je le poste ou vous n'appréciez pas les expressions québecoises ?

Question/critique/remarque/commande/tomate ?


	27. Dictionnaire

Yeah ! Et un nouveau drabble, un ! Sur Baian, Shaina et Amaryllis avec le parlé du Québec... On s'amuse comme on peut XD

Bon, en théorie, Shaina et Baian parlent anglais entre eux et Amaryllis aussi... mais osef, je met quand même les expressions québecoises !

RAW :

leia26 : c'est le cas de pas mal de gens à mon avis ! Il faudrait que j'en fasse un pour le raconter...

manganiark : "Je connais un canadien qui a l'accent et qui s'exprime comme un québécois" on appele ça un québecois ? *sort* Rhadamanthe sait qu'Amaryllis aime regarder en boucle les mêmes dessins animés... Si bien qu'elle connait par coeur toutes les répliques, c'est classe non ?

Bonne lecture !

Shaina se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'était juste trop mignon de voir le bonnet d'Amaryllis à l'effigie d'un personnage de dessin animé. En plus, la fillette était incroyablement fière de son nouveau couvre-chef avec des _pompons_. Mais Shaina ne voulait pas la blesser. Surtout qu'elle allait avoir besoin de son dictionnaire là. D'ailleurs, Baian commençait déjà :

-Amaryllis, arrête de jouer avec ta tuque.

Allez, il recommençait à parler avec des mots propres à sa région d'origine, soit le Québec. Et c'était là le rôle d'Amaryllis : traduire ce que son père disait. Si. Le chevalier ne connaissait pas toutes les expressions du général et il lui fallait parfois l'aide de son petit interprète pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Surtout quand elle se retrouvait, justement, au Québec avec sa moitié.

-Papa ! Regarde ! Un citron !

Ils furent doubler, non pas par le fruit, mais par une voiture qui avait largement fait son temps et qui crachait une fumée noire inquiétante.

-Un citron ?

-Oui ! Fit très sérieusement la fillette avec son bonnet, sa tuque pardon, enfoncée jusqu'aux yeux. Un citron c'est un char très vieux.

Un char… Le blindé ? Où ça ?

-Un char c'est une voiture t'sais ?

Non elle savait pas. Deux nouveaux mots donc. Un citron et un char.

-Merci Amaryllis.

Et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter. Ils passèrent devant une boutique où une fausse marmotte se mit à siffler en détectant du mouvement.

-Oh le siffleux ! Pouffa la fillette.

Elle interrogea l'italienne du regard pour savoir si elle devait expliquer. Non. Donc une marmotte se disait siffleux. D'accord… Alors qu'il arrêtait la fillette qui voulait traverser la route une voiture, enfin un char passa à toute vitesse. Baian adressa un regard sévère à sa fille.

-Tu veux-tu t'faire écrapoutir ?

-Heu… Pantoute…

De quoi ? Temps mort, Shaina avait besoin d'explications là !

-Pourquoi il dit ça papa ?

-Ecrapoutir ça veut dire « écraser » et pantoute, pas du tout !

-Non ce que je veux dire… Pourquoi il met toujours « tu » après sa question ?

-Heu… Papa ! Pourquoi tu dis-tu toujours « tu » après ta question ?

Elle n'avait pas compris la question oui. Et en plus, elle faisait la même chose que son père. Amaryllis utilisait toujours les expressions de son père quand elle les entendait. Elle trouvait ça drôle apparemment. La plupart des gens trouvaient agaçant quand Baian utilise des expressions que personne ne comprenait.

Pour le moment, Shaina arrivait à suivre ce qu'il disait, même si les traductions d'Amaryllis servaient toujours.

N'empêche que si Baian n'avait pas eu Amaryllis, ils auraient eu des soucis pour se comprendre… Quoi qu'il y avait des choses qui n'avaient pas besoin des mots pour être dites…

* * *

><p>Voilà vous avez appris quelques expressions... On dit merci Amaryllis ! XD<p>

Review/critique/commande/tomate ?


	28. Cas d'école

Me revoici avec des nouveaux drabbles ! Ca faisait longtemps... Je m'excuse pour ce long délai d'attente de... UN MOIS ? ! OMFG ! Je suis désoléeeeeeeeeeeee ! Pour la peine, je prendrais n'importe quelle commande dans la review de ce chapitre, demandez-moi n'importe quoi (dans la limite du raisonnable).

Normalement, ça ne devrait pas se reproduire, j'ai eu un mois pour refaire mon stock de drabbles (oui, c'est ça l'excuse... j'en avais pleins de pas fini...)

Réponse aux reviews :

leia26 : dico de mythes ça ira mais français/québecois je note ^^

manganiark : oui, leur accent est sympathique ^^ je l'aime bien aussi ! arf le jeu de mots ! trop forte ! *s'incline*

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

><p>-Alors là Shun, même les cas d'écoles qui sont pourtant vraiment tordus parfois ne prennent pas ce genre de choses en compte…<p>

Depuis que Baian savait que Shun faisait des études en médecine, le général l'avait pris sous son aile et le laissait l'assister pour certains cas. Mais là…

-Enfin ça se guérit non ? Demanda Andromède en s'efforçant de rester calme face aux marinas qui passaient dans le couloir de l'infirmerie.

-Ca se guérit mais c'est très chiant. Et je pensais que ça ne se reproduirait pas…

-Tu sais déjà ce que c'est ?

-De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil sauf une fois et pourtant j'en ai vu et entendu des choses.

-Mais encore ?

-Je peux te dire, juste en les voyant cloués au lit et sans les avoir interrogé qu'ils souffrent tous d'une indigestion parce qu'ils ont mangé quelque chose fait par Julian. On avait pourtant demandé de surveiller la cuisine pour ne plus le laisser entrer…

* * *

><p>Oui, Julian ne sait pas cuisiner... Pauvre Baian, en tant que médecin du Sanctuaire sous-marin, c'est à lui de réparer les pots cassés...<p>

Critique/remarque/commande/menace de mort ?


	29. salle de bains

Cette fois c'est officiel, les drabbles reprennent ! Je précise juste au passage que Lola de Charybde est la... une des soeurs d'Io (il en a sept... le pauvre !) qui squatte chez lui au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Après tout, elle aussi est un marina, pourquoi ne pas profiter d'un appartement plus grand ?

Réponse aux reviews :

Manganiark, Leia26 : à mon avis, ils ne diront pas non à deux nouvelles cuisinières, allez-y même sans CV, ça devrait le faire !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>-Lola ? June ? Dit donc vous croyez pas que vous abusez ?<p>

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard nerveux. Oups ! Io (ou Eo comme disaient les hispaniques) était de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas facile de vraiment l'énerver. Mais celui ( et pas celle, parce qu'il n'oserait jamais lever l'ombre du petit doigt sur une femme) qui réussissait ce triste exploit devait préparer son testament et régler ses affaires.

C'est donc très prudents que le Caméléon et Charybde sortirent de la cuisine. Et le général les attendait de pied ferme dans le salon. Mauvais. Même si lever la main sur une femme n'était pas dans ses habitudes (Lola et ses six autres sœurs pouvaient en témoigner) une exception restait possible.

-Oui ? Fit avec angoisse l'éthiopienne.

Elle adorait Io. Il était gentil, drôle, patient, protecteur mais sachant la secouer quand nécessaire, tendre… Bon d'accord, il avait ses défauts. Notamment de n'avoir qu'un nombre incroyablement restreint de jours de repos, de faire du rentre dedans aux jolies filles, d'être dépendant à sa mère (il se faisait un devoir de l'appeler _tous_ les jours et d'aller la voir _tous_ les week-ends) et aimait un peu trop les blagues salaces. Un mec, avait résumé Marine avec assez de justesse. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de craindre une revanche terrible.

-Sérieusement les filles… Il avait l'air fatigué et à bout. C'est trop vous demander ? On vous a jamais appris ? Ca vous parait pas évident ? Pour vous ça ne fait rien mais pour ceux qui passent après vous…

Elles échangèrent un nouveau regard. Ah ! Il parlait de _ça_ ! Maintenant qu'il le disait… Peut être que… Oui elles avaient du le faire quelques fois… C'était si affreux ?

-… Une fois ! Je ne le dirais qu'une fois ! Croyez-moi, la prochaine qui termine le shampoing et qui ne le remplace pas par un autre, elle va m'entendre ! C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci que vous me faites le coup !

* * *

><p>Non Io n'en a pas marre de vivre avec deux filles... Quoi que lui aussi a les cheveux longs alors... Au moins, avec une blonde, une châtain et un... rose *ricane* ils savent à qui appartiennent les cheveux qui trainent XD<p>

Et oui, c'est en partie autobiographique *sort*

Critique/commentaire/remarque/commande/menace de mort ?


	30. Régime

Oui, j'ai osé faire un truc sur le régime ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une grosse gourmande et que le régime me fait toujours rire. Non merci, je suis bien dans ma peau et que je ne compte pas devenir anorexique. Bref. Pour précision, il y a deux OC dans la fic : Laÿa, petite amie/fiancée de Shura (cf _Excalibur et l'épée maléfique_) plus Lucas (_Capricorne la succession_), le fils adoptif de Shura et Laÿa, deux ans et des bêtises plein la caboche...

Sinon, réponse aux reviews :

manganiark : en sachant que Io est pervers sur les bords, moi aussi je crois que ne veux pas savoir à quoi June pensait que Io pensait... Le PQ ? Ca aussi c'est embêtant...

Leia26 : oh ! il doit faire des réserves ! mais c'est chiant en plein milieu de la douche de sortir pour aller chercher une bouteille de shampoing neuve ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Shura triait d'un air morne ses céréales. Il détestait les raisins secs. Alors il les filait à Lucas. A presque trois ans, le petit garçon trouvait que ce que mangeaient les grands, c'était mieux que sa propre assiette. Même s'il s'agissait de la même chose. Dans le cas actuel, ça arrangeait le Capricorne.<p>

-Hé ! Shushu !

Il n'y avait que deux personnes à pouvoir surnommer l'espagnol de la sorte sans se faire découper en rondelles : sa femme Laÿa et Aphrodite. Pourquoi le Poisson ? Parce que son testament contenait des informations dérangeantes qui seraient dévoilées si le suédois venait à mourir. ¡ Mierda !

-Quoi Aphrodite ?

-Comment ça va ? Coucou Lucas ! Ca va ? Heu… Tu manges des céréales de régime maintenant ? Tu veux maigrir ?

-Nan. Laÿa a acheté cette co… Ce truc l'autre jour. Elle sort juste de l'anorexie, pas envie qu'elle replonge. Et comme ça ne peut pas se faire rembourser et qu'elle déteste gaspiller, qui doit manger cette saleté ? C'est qui ?

-C'est papa ! Répondit Lucas.

-Ca fait une semaine que ça dure. J'ai encore trois boites après celle-là !

-Pauvre Shura… compatit faussement Aphrodite.

Le pire ? Que Laÿa lui ait fait remarquer que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Traitrise !

* * *

><p>Mais je l'aime bien Shura XD Et s'il grossit... C'est que sa moitié fait trop bien la cuisine *sort*<p>

Bon, le _mierda_, je crois que j'ai pas besoin de vous le traduire, même si c'est de l'espagnol...

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	31. Une histoire de cheveux

Et me revoivi avec un nouveau drabble ! Un sur Katia, parce que ça faisait lontemps. Katia ? Un OC à moi, petite amie d'un maréchal avec un foutu caractère et pas très féminine... Enfin lisez donc ^^

Réponse aux reviews :

leia26 : ah je ne suis pas sûre que Laÿa voit ton arrivée d'un bon oeil... mais essaye !

manganiark : ce qu'Aphrodite a dans son testament est top secret pour tous...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Katia n'aimait pas les cheveux longs. Du moins, les cheveux longs ne lui allaient pas selon elle. Et c'était chiant à entretenir, il fallait les laver, les coiffer, les attacher pour combattre, quand il faisait chaud… Si elle avait voulu (malgré sa dyslexie) elle aurait pu faire une liste interminable des inconvénients des cheveux longs.<p>

Oui mais… Elle les laissait pousser quand même. Parce que sa liste de plusieurs kilomètres de long, elle ne valait pas le poids face à _ça_. Ou plutôt _lui_. Isaak qui aimait bien glisser sa main dedans quand personne ne les épiait ou qui jouait avec une mèche quand elle s'amusait à regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il lisait ou encore qui s'amusait à les pousser de son cou pour l'embrasser à cet endroit…

Isaak qui lui avait simplement dit un jour à un rendez-vous, pour combler un blanc, qu'il trouvait que les cheveux longs, ça lui allait bien.

Pour une fille amoureuse, il n'en fallait pas plus. Vraiment pas plus.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour, vraiment ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?<p> 


	32. Félicitations ?

Et un nouveau drabble ! Un ! L'idée de base est le premier avril, comme elle est venue ce jour-là, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le jour même... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Réponse aux reviews :

leia26 : tu veux jouer les coiffeuses ? c'est pas une mauvaise idée du tout...

manganiark : oui les cheveux longs on a très envie de les couper des fois...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Kanon se présenta au déjeuner avec un énorme coquart. Tout récent, bien fait, centré sur l'œil… Un travail de pro.<p>

-Putain Isaak, je sais pas ce que ta copine a, mais elle est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment.

Io opina.

-Lunatique même. Elle a quoi ? Ses règles ?

-Pas que je sache, répondit le Kraken en triant méthodiquement sa salade piémontaise. Elle fait des sautes d'humeurs, une vraie femme enceinte.

Kasa s'étrangla avec son assiette de pâtes.

-Ca y est ? Après six ans de vie commune vous vous êtes enfin décidés à avoir un gosse ? Depuis quand ?

Le finnois eut l'air pensif.

-On est le combien aujourd'hui ?

-Le premier avril, répondit du tac au tac Sorrento.

Silence. Ah ok..

-Et tu trouves ce genre de trucs drôles ?

Krishna marmonna une insulte à l'encontre de leur cadet qui leur adressa un de ses rares sourires.

-Kiitos.

* * *

><p>Kiitos = merci en finlandais.<p>

Oui, Isaak a de l'humour quand il veut. Faudrait l'applaudir là... *sort*

Critique/remarque/commande/question/autre ?


	33. Comment sauver sa peau ?

Hé tout le monde ! *évite de justesse les missiles* bon d'accord, je suis désolééééééééée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster. Ca m'est un peu sorti de la tête avec... une fic à poster, des drabbles sur un autre manga et quatre fics à écrire (oui oui, quatre) dont une sur Saint Seiya. Ca y est, j'ai trouvé le bon bout, j'y arrive ! Je posterai le début dans les semaines à venir très certainement... D'ici là, je vais tenter d'être moins irrégulière...

Réponse aux reviews :

manganiark : oui Kasa mange des trucs incroyables *sort* oui Katia va devoir apprendre à rester zen ou sinon son sale caractère + les hormones... ça va faire du dégât !

leia26 : tout à fait, les gars vont devoir apprendre à ramper pour rester en vie et en un morceau... les pauvres !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Deathmask manqua de pousser un soupir et se retint de justesse. Presque. Il y était presque ! Plus que quelques pas et…<p>

-Tonton Crabe !

Loupé ! Lucas l'avait repéré. Foutu gosse !

-_Cancer_ Lucas. Je suis tonton _Cancer_ moi.

-Tonton Crabe ! Joues avec moa ?

Quand le bébé utilisait le son « oi » on aurait plutôt dit qu'il croassait comme une grenouille. Deathmask en avait rit une fois. Une fois de trop. Lucas s'était mis à pleurer ce qui avait fait rappliquer la biquette qui avait manqué de le transformer en bâtonnets de surimis. Pas top pour un chevalier d'or.

Allez quoi, Lucas était un enfant adopté donc ses parents s'inquiétaient énormément pour lui mais y'avait des limites. Rameuter tout le monde quand il pleurait... Ca passerait, avait assuré Shion. Quand ? voulait savoir le Cancer.

-Non je ne joue pas avec toi, pas le temps.

-Après ?

-Certainement pas.

Lucas le regarda fixement.

-Pourquoa ?

-Pas envie.

Mauvaise réponse. Lucas le dévisagea, choqué et blessé dans son égo de bébé choyé sauf quand il faisait ses bêtises. Aussi s'assit-il par terre sous le regard étonné du Cancer, serra les poings…

-Oh non…

Trop tard. Lucas se mit à crier ce qui alerta Shura qui se pointa immédiatement, Excalibur prête à servir.

-Non non Lucas pleure pas ! Je viendrais jouer avec toi tout à l'heure c'est promis !

-Après ?

Le bébé de bientôt trois ans arrêta sa comédie.

-Voilà, après. T'es content ?

-Vi ! Bisou tonton Crabe !

Ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour sauver sa peau et éviter un combat de mille jours. C'était vraiment bas.

-Juste un…

Ces derniers temps, Lucas s'amusait à faire des bisous d'escargots. Baveux à souhait. Yerk !

-'T à l'heure tonton !

Une fois le Cancer parti, sa fierté de chevalier d'or en miette, Lucas se tourna vers son père avec un grand sourire.

-Bonbon moa ?

-Oui Lucas, tu as bien mérité ton bonbon.

-'Cette !

-D'accord, une sucette. Mais tu la manges dans la cuisine.

-Vi !

C'était fou ce qu'on pouvait faire comme petite vengeance avec un enfant ! Et zéro soupçon en plus !

* * *

><p>Non Shura n'apprend pas de mauvaises choses à son fils. Il lui enseigne la subtilité *sort*<p>

Critique/commande/question/remarque/autre ?


	34. Dents

Et voici du nouveau ! Sur une idée originale de Manganiark. La première rencontre d'Amaryllis avec les autres Sanctuaires. Accrochez-vous XD

Réponse aux reviews :

manganiark : c'est pire que des antennes mais de véritables radars ! Non Laÿa n'est pas au courant, vaut mieux pas et oui, Shura s'en mordra les doigts plus tard !

leia26 : espérons pour lui que ça ne se retournera pas contre lui...

* * *

><p>Installée bien au chaud dans les bras de Katia, Amaryllis examinait l'assemblée. Des chevaliers et des spectres. Voilà qui la changeait des marinas. Peut être pourrait-elle attraper leurs armures et surplis. A huit mois, ses dents sortaient et rien n'était plus efficace pour soulager ses gencives délicates que le métal tiède des écailles. La plus remarquable en terme d'efficacité restait celle du Kraken. Plus froide que les autres donc plus utile contre la douleur. Quel dommage qu'Isaak ne la prenne pas plus souvent dans ses bras. Et presque jamais quand il portait son écaille. Dommage.<p>

Amaryllis regarda le hochet qu'elle pouvait mâchouiller pour soulager ses petites gencives. C'était beaucoup moins drôle de se faire les dents dessus que sur les écailles. Oh quelqu'un qui passait ! Une victime innocente ! Parfait !

Amaryllis lui adressa un immense sourire édenté et tendit les bras vers l'inconnu. Katia fronça les sourcils.

-N'y pense même pas.

Indignée, la fillette regarda sa maman adoptive. Katia ne se faisait jamais avoir. Elle devinait quand il s'agissait d'un caprice ou non. Pas drôle !

-Oh quel mignon petit bébé !

Katia pivota immédiatement, Amaryllis bien calée contre sa hanche. La fillette éclata de rire. Quand Katia pivotait, c'était comme sur un manège. En plus drôle !

Celui qui venait de parler était un gars avec des cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges. Il était plus grand que Katia, comme de nombreuses personnes. Et il portait un surplis noir avec des arabesques argentées. Amaryllis eut un sourire plus important. Pigeon ! Elle tendit les bras au nouvel arrivant.

-Seigneur Hadès, fit remarquer une femme qui l'accompagnait. Nous allons être en retard !

-Un instant. Quel amour cette enfant !

-Je ne sais pas si…, commença Katia.

Quand Katia n'était pas avec des marinas, on ne l'écoutait pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas de cosmos. Personne n'avait eu besoin de faire un dessin à la petite fille. Amaryllis se pencha et Katia fut obligée de la laisser aller dans d'autres bras avec un soupir.

-Quel âge a-t-elle ?

-Huit mois ce qui veut dire qu'elle…

Amaryllis ne perdit pas de temps. Elle attrapa avec ses mains le col en métal et le mit à la bouche, bavant dans le cou de son nouveau porteur. Ah ! Divin !

-…fait ses dents.

Au moins, Katia avait prévenu !

* * *

><p>Oui rien que ça. Amaryllis soigne toujours ses présentations !<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question ?


	35. Présentation

Et voici du nouveau. Toujours à la demande de Manganiark, la première fois que les généraux ont vu Amaryllis. Oui au drabble d'avant elle faisait ses dents mais bon, c'est pas grave si ce n'est pas tout à fait chronologique ?

Réponse à la review :

manganiark : l'armure reste le meilleur truc pour les dents. Et oui, il y a plusieurs "victimes" qui sont plus appréciées que d'autres. Là je pense surtout que l'ego d'Hadès en a pris un coup...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Io roula des yeux à l'intention des autres généraux. Dans ses bras, un bébé de quelques jours à peine observait le monde, les yeux grands ouverts.<p>

-Vous voyez les gars, c'est vraiment pas compliqué, lança le chilien avec un énorme sourire.

-Dit celui qui a douze frères et sœurs, rétorqua Kanon. Tu nous excuseras de ne pas savoir gérer un bébé. Apprendre à changer les couches, ça ne fait pas parti de l'entrainement d'un chevalier.

Kasa effleura avec précaution la main du bébé. C'était minuscule. Tellement petit… Et si fragile. Comment Io pouvait-il le tenir dans ses bras sans craindre de le briser ? Il fallait être fou, au moins.

-Hé Baian, continua le latino américain avec un immense sourire. T'as fait du bon boulot. Maintenant les filles seront un tout petit peu moins écrasées par le nombre de mecs !

Baian adressa un regard fatigué à son ami. Ca ne faisait que trois jours que sa fille était née, et déjà les cernes s'installaient. Heureusement pour lui que Io était là en soutien. Le temps que les autres osent s'occuper du nouveau-né.

-Au fait, demanda Isaak, qui un livre sur les genoux se tenait un peu en retrait de l'attroupement. Tu ne l'as pas présentée à Poséidon ?

Le Kraken trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire pour ne pas s'occuper du bébé. Pas qu'il le détestait. Juste qu'il n'osait pas. C'était assez drôle de voir le plus jeune général éviter de prendre dans ses bras le plus jeune marina. Parce que tout le monde pouvait sentir que ce bébé ne serait pas un simple civil.

Baian eu l'air encore plus fatigué d'un coup.

-Si. Ce matin. Elle a d'ailleurs fait son renvoi sur l'écaille de Poséidon.

Io et Krishna ricanèrent. Kanon considéra la petite fille d'un regard nouveau.

-Elle ira loin cette petite. Si elle commence comme ça…

S'il avait su à quel point il avait raison…

* * *

><p>Il s'en serait mordu les doigts. Amaryllis a son caractère, pour notre plus grand bonheur !<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	36. Pacificateur

Ceci n'est pas une commande. Non, c'est un vieux drabble qui attendait d'être publié. Un Shaina/Baian parce que je les aime bien quand même !

Réponse aux reviews :

leia26 : Amaryllis marina ? dans quelques années. Laissons-les souffler un peu... et oui, Amaryllis est la solution pour la paix !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pour une fois, Shaina et Baian se retrouvaient seuls sans Amaryllis dans les pattes. Une simple sortie entre adultes dans une petite brasserie pendant que Katia jouait la nounou . Rien de bien méchant. Oui mais (car bien entendu il fallait un « mais » pour un vrai rendez-vous) certains s'amusaient à lorgner sur l'italienne ce qui l'agaçait. Et comme d'habitude, son petit ami restait calme. Bon sang ! Elle n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouver avec un adepte de la zen attitude ! Sinon elle aurait dragué Shaka ! Alors merde ! Il attendait quoi pour s'énerver ? Même une crise de jalousie elle prenait !<p>

-Shaina reste calme.

-Ils m'agacent à siffler et à balancer leurs trucs salaces. Fait quelque chose ou je te jure que j'en fais du pâté !

Il se retourna, considéra le groupe de motard et se leva, tranquillement.

-Je reviens.

A l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'il se rendait aux toilettes. D'accord… Un meurtre à programmer donc.

Le général entreprit de discuter avec le groupe de motard. L'Ophiuchus n'entendait absolument rien et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se racontait. Et à son plus grand étonnement, les motards s'approchèrent de sa table.

Bien, ils voulaient se faire massacrer. Libre à eux.

-On s'excuse m'dame.

Pardon ? Il disait quoi là ? On aurait dit un gamin confessant une bêtise.

-On voulait pas vous vexer hein ? Ses comparses approuvèrent. Juste rigoler un peu. On le fera plus, vous en faites pas.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, ils sortirent de la brasserie tandis que Baian reprenait sa place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

Il regarda la porte puis le chevalier avant de sourire.

-On s'en fout du comment. C'est le résultat qui compte non ?

* * *

><p>Non Baian n'est pas tout puissant. Il a juste une fille de cinq ans, bientôt six et il a apprit à gérer. Ca mérite le respect non ?<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	37. Voyeurs

Et voilà la suite ! Un Isaak/Katia. Katia, la petite copine d'Isaak (si si, elle a réussi à sortir avec l'élève de Camus !) avec un sacré caractère, garçon manqué sur les bords, qui n'a aucun cosmos et mère adoptive de votre chère Amaryllis ! (qui va faire son retour prochainement, ne vous en faites pas !)

Réponse aux reviews :

leia26 : moi aussi je la voudrais bien sa recette... pour ton homme ? évite de la demander à Baian, il sera jaloux !

manganiark : non pas Krishna, il a une coupe de cheveux bizarre ! oui mais même à l'auteure du drabble, Baian n'a rien voulu dire... pas drôle !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ils avaient dû ramper sur plusieurs mètres, tendus et sursautant au moindre bruit pour arriver là. Mais ça valait le coup. Ils étaient près du pilier de Poséidon qu'on appelait familièrement la ruche à cause de l'agitation qui y régnait en permanence. D'où ils étaient, personne ne pouvait les voir au milieu des coraux mais eux… Ils étaient juste en face des appartements des généraux. Et avec la chaleur qui sévissait depuis plusieurs jours, toutes les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes. Et pour leur plus grand bonheur…<p>

-Oh la vache ! Elle est mieux gaulée que ce qu'on pensait !

Comme le disait la rumeur, Katia se baladait en sous-vêtements quand elle était seule. Ou quand elle croyait l'être. Miam !

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas un canon de beauté. Ce n'était pas une blonde à grosse poitrine. Plutôt une châtain avec une poitrine moyenne, pas très grande en taille et musclée. Plus de muscles de la moyenne mais pas trop musclée non plus.

-Oh la chute de reins ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle fasse fondre l'iceberg !

-Mais passe les jumelles ! C'est mon tour ! J'veux aussi mater la copine de l'iceberg !

Inutile de préciser quel général de Poséidon avait échoppé de ce surnom. Bien entendu, personne n'avait eu l'audace (ou la folie) de l'apprendre au concerné. C'est que peu de monde voulait finir congelé !

-T'as raison ! Et pas mal du tout les sous-vêtements ! Attends ! Oh… Mais c'est qu'elle retire ce qu'elle a… Non ! Reviens près de la fenêtre ! On veut voir ! Non ! Non ! Zut !

Ils passèrent dix minutes à guetter le retour de la louve. Puis finalement Katia repassa devant la fenêtre, vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt. Pas à elle. Sans doute à sa moitié. Quelques minutes plus tard, le tee-shirt vola mais Katia ne se montra pas. Ce fut même pire selon les deux voyeurs. Isaak jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, l'air de mauvaise humeur. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha. Il se retourna puis s'éloigna de la fenêtre avant de repasser devant, des vêtements dans les bras. Puis ils le virent sortir de son appartement. Katia passa plusieurs fois devant la fenêtre (habillée) avant d'arrêter son petit manège. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

Subitement, la température chuta brutalement et les deux voyeurs se retournèrent d'un coup. Cette fois ça y est, ils allaient finir congelé !

-Alors les gars ? On mate Katia à son insu ?

Un Kraken, c'était jaloux. Les deux hommes allaient en avoir la confirmation…

.

_Un peu plus tard_

Baian observa, incrédule, les deux marinas qui claquaient des dents avec des couvertures épaisses sur le dos et les pieds dans une bassine d'eau chaude. Il faisait trente-cinq dehors et midi n'était pas passé.

-Franchement Isaak, soupira le canadien. Tu avais besoin de leur flanquer la crève ?

L'Hippocampe surprit un immense sourire sur le visage du finnois qui le fit disparaitre très vite quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait été vu.

-Ecoute, ils viennent mater ma copine sans prendre la peine de dissimuler leur cosmo. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer !

Il disait ça avec le même air qu'Amaryllis, la fille de Baian, quand elle disait que non, tel truc s'était cassé tout seul et que ce n'était certainement pas sa faute. Que c'était même tout sauf sa faute. Sauf qu'Amaryllis avait cinq ans, Isaak vingt. Ce qui faisait une légère différence d'âge et de maturité. Enfin Baian l'espérait. Pour la maturité.

-Ta jalousie te perdra.

-Oui je sais, lâcha le Kraken en sortant de la pièce.

Cependant, quand il quitta l'infirmerie, la température resta à vingt-trois degrés et non trente-cinq. Il y avait des moyens d'amadouer les gens et de se faire pardonner qui marchaient.

* * *

><p>Comment ça les Verseaux sont jaloux ? Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Isaak défend l'honneur de sa chérie !<p>

Critique/commande/question/remarque/autre ?


End file.
